Hidden Secrets
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: After graduating Shiz, Glinda and Fiyero get their dream jobs in the Emerald City Palace, working for the Wizard. Everything seems perfect, until questions arise. Why do the lights randomly start flickering? Why is there blood on the mirror? But most importantly, why is the West Tower off limits? Eventual Fiyeraba/Gelphie friendships, with a bit of Flinda in the beginning. AU.
1. The City of Emeralds

**This story is inspired by three movies: '****_The Little Mermaid 3, Ariel's Beginning'_****, '****_Tangled_****', and '****_Barbie, the Princess and the Popstar'_****. Enjoy!**

* * *

Glinda Upland smiled happily as she looked out her carriage window in excitement. She just had the most eventful summer after graduating. She couldn't believe she was actually a graduate of Shiz University. And more importantly, putting up with Madame Morrible in her Sorcery Seminar had actually paid off. It seemed like only yesterday, she was Galinda Upland, the most popular girl in Shiz, her blonde curls falling perfectly on her shoulder as she flirted with most of the boys on campus. Now, she was Glinda Upland, more mature, her blonde curls still falling perfectly on her shoulder, but now she was the Wizard of Oz's Magic Grand Vizier. She had trained for this job ever since Morrible found out about her gift for sorcery. She had trained her personally in her one-on-one Sorcery Seminar ever since her first semester of Shiz.

The carriage slowed to a stop and Glinda looked up. She gasped, seeing a bright, emerald green palace looming over her. A sudden feeling of nervousness came over her and she quickly tried to brush it off. She was finally going to meet the Wizard, a man she had admired since she was a small child. And to make matters better, she would be working by his side, advising him on what would be best for Oz. Thankfully she had taken a course in Political Science and Ozian History at Shiz, and did extremely well in both classes.

The driver opened the door and helped the blonde witch down. Glinda nodded slightly to the driver and looked up, shielding her eyes against the sun.

"Glinda!"

The blonde turned and smiled, seeing her old friend, Prince Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus, hurriedly approaching her. "Hi, Fifi."

The prince stopped in front of her and gently kissed her cheek. "How was your summer?"

"Very good, thank you. I had lots of time to relax and prepare. How was your summer?"

"Great. Mieko is doing well and is still planning to take the throne after my parents step down."

Glinda nodded and returned her gaze to the palace. "Are you… nervous?"

"Of course not," Fiyero said, almost too quickly. He brushed off the non-existent dirt from his dress shirt. "Are you?"

Glinda bit her lip, but shook her head. "No. We've prepared for this day. We're ready." Shyly, she slipped her hand into Fiyero's. When she didn't feel anything, she sighed. Ever since they broke up the year before, they had agreed to try and maintain a friendship. It was working, but Glinda wanted nothing more than to go back to the time when they would walk together, hand in hand, sometimes talking, sometimes not, having picnics on the grass and the long, passionate kisses they would share from time to time. "Let's go."

Nodding, Fiyero gently squeezed the blonde's hand and escorted her up the stairs towards the large double doors. He knocked on the door and a small window opened, revealing a man with a mustache and a tall, emerald green hat. "State your name and business," he said gruffly.

"I am Fiyero Tigulaar and this is Glinda Upland. We are the Wizard's new Captain of the Royal Guard and Magic Grand Vizier, respectively," Fiyero answered in a strong voice.

The man's face softened and he nodded before closing the window. A few seconds later, the door opened and the two stepped in.

"Welcome, welcome!" a voice from the top of the grand staircase said.

Fiyero and Glinda looked up and saw their old Head Shiztress, Madame Morrible, descend the grand staircase.

"Hello, Madame," Glinda said, giving the head a slight curtsey.

"Did you two have a restful summer?" Morrible asked, stepping up to the two.

The two young adults nodded. "We did, Madame," Fiyero said.

"Very good. Now, you will both meet the Wizard at dinner. You may rest for a while if you wish, and then I shall give you a tour of the palace."

"We would love the tour now, Madame," Glinda said, wanting to give the servants time to put their things in the room before getting settled in. She looked at Fiyero, who smiled softly at her.

"Very well, then," Morrible nodded as she began to lead the tour.

"What is Madame Morrible doing here?" Fiyero whispered to the blonde as they walked down the halls.

"She's the Wizard's press secretary," Glinda whispered back, knowing this information from her many training sessions with Morrible.

Fiyero nodded and looked back at the head, who was walking rather briskly down the hall, leaving Glinda and Fiyero to struggle to keep pace with her.

When they walked past a large window, Glinda stopped. Slowly, she backtracked and looked out the window at a large tower near the back of the palace, facing away from the streets. "What's that?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the tower.

"The West Tower, which is strictly off limits," Morrible said, slowing down her pace.

"Why?" Fiyero questioned, stepping behind Glinda and looking at the tower.

Morrible refused to answer as she quickened her pace.

Glinda and Fiyero looked at each other and shrugged. Once they realized that Morrible was nowhere to be seen, they hurried down the hall and saw her waiting for them by another staircase.

"Over here is the art room, music room, white, green and red drawing rooms, the library…" Morrible prattled on, but Glinda and Fiyero were hardly paying attention. "I believe your rooms are ready by now," she said, turning a corner and leading them back to the foyer. They ascended the grand staircase, made a left, and went up a small staircase before coming to the private apartments. "Miss Glinda, this will be your suite. Master Fiyero, you are all the way down the hall to the right. Your belongings should already be here."

Fiyero nodded and went to see to his room. Glinda stayed with Morrible as she opened up the door to her apartment. Glinda gasped as she stepped into the room. "This is… mine?"

Morrible nodded. "Yes, Miss Glinda."

The blonde's face lit up as she looked around her room. A large, canopy bed with an emerald green quilt was in the far corner, next to a large window. A smooth, wooden dresser was placed next to the bed, with a large vanity across the room. A large wardrobe was across the room from the window, which was already filled with ball gowns and other dresses. An assortment of shoes was neatly stacked in the wardrobe, shimmering from the sunlight streaming in through the window. A desk and chair sat in the far corner, a quill and ink well already placed on her desk.

"I trust everything is to your liking," Morrible said, pulling Glinda from her thoughts.

"Oh… yes," Glinda nodded, quickly bringing herself back down to Oz. She couldn't believe it. She felt like a princess. All of this was hers. It was even more grand than in the Gillikin.

The older woman nodded and left the room. "I shall send someone up when dinner is ready."

Glinda smiled as Morrible closed the door behind her. Giggling, she hurried over to the bed and flopped down, rather un-ladylike. She allowed herself to be absorbed by the softness of the blankets and sighed peacefully. She didn't know how much time had past, but the next thing she knew, a maid knocked on her door and announced that dinner was ready.

Glinda got up and quickly fixed her hair into a simple, yet elegant ponytail and smoothed out her dress before following the maid down to the dining room.

When she got there, Fiyero was waiting outside the closed doors. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Glinda," Fiyero said, taking Glinda's dainty hand and, bringing it to his lips, kissing it.

Glinda fought the blush creeping it's way onto her face. "Did you have a nice rest, Fiyero?"

The soon-to-be-captain nodded. "Did you?"

Glinda nodded and an awkwardly silence passed between them.

"Morrible said to wait here while she tells the Wizard that dinner is ready," Fiyero said, trying to break the silence.

"Oh," was all that Glinda managed to say and inwardly slapped herself. "Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss 'us'?"

"How can I miss 'us' when were right here?"

"No, I mean 'us', the power couple of Shiz University. We were perfect together. We can be perfect together again."

Fiyero sighed. "Glin, you know I love you, but… I…"

"I get it. You're not in love with me anymore and you just want to be friends," the blonde said, somewhat disappointed.

"No, Glin, I…" The prince never got to finish, before he heard voices. The two looked up to see Morrible and the Wizard descending the staircase and walking up to them.

"Ah, you must be Miss Glinda and Master Fiyero," the Wizard said, beaming at the young adults.

Glinda blinked, then quickly remembered her manners and curtsied to the Wizard. "Yes, Your Ozness."

The older man smiled. Glinda discreetly looked him over. His thin, greying hair was neatly combed. He had a bit of a rounded stomach and his grey suit looked freshly washed and pressed. His glasses were perched neatly on his nose and he was smiled, but Glinda could detect some sadness in his eyes.

"Well, let's go in and eat," the Wizard smiled, clapping his hands together and nodding to the guards to open the doors.

The guards quickly complied and pulled opened the doors, revealing the grand dining room. The Wizard walked in first, followed by Morrible, then by Glinda and Fiyero. Once they were seated, the maids served dinner and they began to eat.

The Wizard made small talk with Glinda and Fiyero, learning more about them and their studies. Morrible put in a few good words for Glinda and Fiyero here and there, and the Wizard beamed.

The blonde took a quick liking to the Wizard, now even more excited to work with him.

"Now, I'm sure you two are extremely tired after your trips. Your induction ball will be next week, and after that, you begin working. But for now, you may tour the palace on your own. You may explore everywhere, except for the West Tower."

Glinda nodded. She wanted to ask what was wrong with the West Tower, but something stopped her from doing so. It was probably none of her business anyway.

After they were excused, Fiyero and Glinda went to their rooms to prepare for bed. A maid came to assist Glinda and she was soon in a silky, tan nightgown. She sat in front of her vanity and brushed out her blonde curls. Yawning, she placed her brush down and climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This story will be 13 chapters long. I pre-wrote the entire story.**


	2. Paintings

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I received 2 PMs on theories about the West Tower and Elphaba, and that will all be explained in the next chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Glinda awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. Humming, she turned onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. She quickly registered where she was and pushed herself up.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," Glinda said, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

The door opened and a maid appeared. "Good morning, Miss Glinda. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did, thank you," Glinda said, rubbing her eyes and covering her mouth to yawn.

The maid smiled and went to the wardrobe. "What would you like to wear today?"

"Anything's fine," Glinda answered, stretching and pushing the covers away from her body.

The maid laid out a light blue blouse and a matching long skirt before going to draw the blonde's bath. After her bath, Glinda insisted to the maid that she was capable of getting ready herself and thanked her. The maid curtsied and hurried out of the room. The blonde put on her clothes and brushed out her curls before deeming herself ready for the day and walking off to breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss Glinda," the Wizard smiled as Glinda took her sleep. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Your Ozness. I did, thank you," Glinda smiled as Fiyero stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Glinda looked up at the Wizard, who, though he was smiling, still looked tired and sad. He would sigh and nod as Morrible went over his schedule for the day with him, hardly touching his food. Fiyero seemed to develop a deep interest in his toast, avoiding Glinda's gaze the entire time. The blonde herself only ate little nibbles of her breakfast, not feeling especially hungry.

After breakfast, Fiyero went to meet the guards now under his command. Morrible and the Wizard went off to get started on their day, leaving Glinda alone to her own devices. She went exploring, since she wouldn't start officially working until after her induction ball. She started with the gardens. She walked the path and admired the flowers and other plants. She spoke to the gardener about the flowers and was surprised to learn about flowers that were only grown in the Emerald City Palace gardens. It was still warm out, and the blonde enjoyed her time in the sun before the inevitable cold winter months came. She visited the stables and was surprised to only see four She walked back inside and walked around the palace for a bit, lost in her own private thoughts. She was pulled from her private musings when she realized that she didn't know where she was. She looked around. Morrible hadn't shown her this part of the palace. Confused and slightly worried, she walked down the hall and saw a single door at the end of the hallway. She curiously hurried to it and reached for the knob, but paused. What if someone was on the other side of the door? What if she wasn't supposed to be there? In her defense, the Wizard gave her access to the entire palace, but she was forbidden to go to the West Tower. All she knew was that she was nowhere near the West Tower, since she had walked in the opposite direction. Sighing, she reached for the knob and pushed the door open. There was a large painting in a golden frame of a tall woman with long, wavy, dark brown hair hanging on the wall. Her brown eyes twinkled and a soft smile graced her lips. Her purple dress seemed to flow behind her like a waterfall and her hands were locked in front of her, resting lightly against her abdomen.

"Miss Glinda?"

Glinda jumped at the sudden voice and turned, but relaxed, seeing the maid that had helped her get ready that morning. "Oh, hello."

"If you don't mind my asking, miss, what are you doing in the east ward?" the maid asked, cautiously stepping into the room.

"I was just exploring and got a bit lost. This is a gallery of some sort, is it not?"

"Yes, miss," the maid nodded.

Glinda nodded. "Could you tell me who this is?"

The maid paused, as if wondering how much she was allowed to tell Glinda. "That is the Wizard's late wife, Lady Melena."

Glinda nodded. "Are there more paintings of her?"

"Yes, miss. The Wizard, when Lady Melena was alive, had many paintings done of her. He… he loved her very much. Ever since her passing, he's never been the same. He's always sad, rarely smiles, constantly locks himself up in his study…" The maid stopped, realizing that she had probably said too much.

Glinda nodded faintly, half distracted. She walked around and saw more paintings of the late queen; one with walking through the gardens, another one of her sitting at the piano, her fingers dancing across the keys, one with her sitting astride a white stallion, another of her in her wedding dress, and the wedding portrait of her and the Wizard. "Did… did they have any children together?"

The maid paused even longer than before. "Yes, miss. They did. Twenty years ago, Lady Melena gave birth to her firstborn child, a daughter. The kingdom rejoiced with the birth of the princess. I remember it well."

"What happened to her?"

"Shortly after Lady Melena's death six years later, she was… lost."

Galinda gasped softly. "Lost? What do you mean by 'lost'?"

"I cannot say anymore about that, miss. I've said too much already."

Glinda nodded slowly. "How did she die? Lady Melena, I mean."

The maid was obviously surprised about how inquisitive the blonde was, but didn't vocalize any of her opinions. "She… she got very sick. There wasn't much the doctors could do. It was eight months after the princess' sixth birthday, and two months before her wedding anniversary."

"Oh," the blonde whispered. She now understood the sad look in the Wizard's eyes. Even though it was fourteen years ago, she could still understand the grief the Wizard was feeling. Lady Melena must have been very important to him. And to lose her right before their wedding anniversary, followed by the loss of their only child shortly after… that must have added to his grief. "I… I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name," she said, turning back to the maid.

The maid seemed to smile a bit. "Salmya."

Glinda nodded. "Salmya, I… I was wondering if you could… tell me what's wrong with the West Tower."

Salmya seemed to stiffen a bit at that request. "I'm sorry, miss, but it's not my place to speak about what happened… in terms of the tower."

Glinda nodded, understanding, but still curious. She would find out… eventually.

"M-Miss Glinda, Master Fiyero is looking for you," Salmya whispered, clearly beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes, of course. Thank you," the blonde nodded, following the maid out the room, but not without casting one final glance at Lady Melena's portrait.

* * *

Fiyero was waiting in his room, pacing. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he mumbled a quick 'come in'.

The door opened and Glinda stepped in. "Hi, Fifi."

The prince turned and smiled. He never had the heart to tell Glinda to stop calling him 'Fifi'. In all honestly, he hated the nickname that she had given him within seconds of meeting him, but he did love her, as a sister, if anything.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" the blonde asked, slowly stepping into the room.

"Y-Yeah. I just, um… wanted to make sure you were alright."

Glinda giggled. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Fiyero nodded and awkwardly shifted his weight, a habit of his that Glinda found extremely cute. "That's good."

The blonde smiled as she slowly approached the prince and wrapped her arms around him. The prince stiffened slightly, but didn't protest.

"How are you settling in?" Glinda asked, resting her head on the prince's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Fiyero said. Gently, he squirmed out of Glinda's grasp and turned around to face her. "Glin…"

"Oh, sorry," the blonde flushed, stepping away.

"No, I'm sorry," Fiyero said. "I'm sorry we didn't work out. I'm sorry we're not the 'power couple' anymore. But I still care about you, Glin."

"I know. I'm like the sister you've always wanted," Glinda said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Fiyero slowly shook his head. "But… I'm happy that I'm here with you, Glin. I'm glad we get to work together. I do love you."

"But, you're not 'in love' with me… anymore."

Fiyero bit his lip. The breakup had been mutual, but Glinda was obviously more upset than he was. "I… Glin… it's not you, it's… you deserve someone who is crazy about you, and I… I'm so sorry, Glinda."

"No, it's okay. I get it," Glinda nodded, stepping away from the prince. "I... I'll see you later." She hurried out of the room before the prince could see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

Later that evening, Morrible stood by the window, her hands locked behind her back as she looked out over the gardens. "Enter!" she called when someone knocked on the door, and she knew exactly who it was. "Did she eat?"

She heard a soft whimper from behind her and she turned, seeing a young maid covering in food particles. Her whole body was shaking in fear as she refused to meet the older woman's gaze. "N-No, M-Madame. She did not."

"I can see that," Morrible said, scanning the maid over. "Very well. If she doesn't wish to eat, she will not eat."

"B-But, Madame…"

"You may go and get cleaned up now," Morrible said swiftly, shooing the maid off.

The maid curtsied and quickly hurried away.

Morrible sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's time."

* * *

**What do you think it's time for? Reviews are most appreciated.**


	3. Ballroom Secrets

**Get ready for the curveball of the century!**

* * *

The rest of the week leading up to Glinda and Fiyero's induction ball was very uneventful. Glinda continued to privately tour the palace, trying to discover its secrets while avoiding Fiyero at the same time. Fiyero knew that the blonde was trying to avoid him and he knew why. He didn't know exactly what he did to upset her, but whatever he did, he was sorry for it. He didn't mean to hurt her. He just… wasn't in love with her. It was nothing she did, they just grew apart, as couples sometimes do.

That evening, Glinda sat at her vanity as Salmya helped her get ready for the ball. Her gown was a beautiful shade of light emerald green, with spaghetti straps and a three layered skirt. Large green flowers were sewn onto the bodice of the dress. Salmya had curled her hair and styled it into an elegant up-do.

"You look beautiful, Miss Glinda," Salmya smiled, putting the finishing touches on Glinda's makeup.

"Thank you," the blonde smiled, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

A knock and Fiyero entered, wearing a crisp, clean, emerald green Gale Force uniform. He smiled softly at the blonde. "Hi."

Glinda turned around and forced a small smile. "Hi."

"It's almost time. Are you ready?"

Glinda nodded as she rose to her feet and followed the prince out the door.

"Ah, Miss Glinda, Master Fiyero, you've arrived," Morrible said as the two descended the grand staircase. An assortment of mixed voices could be heard from within the ballroom and Glinda gulped down the lump in her throat. "We're ready for you now," Morrible said, stepping behind them. "Remember, heads up and smiles on."

"Announcing the guests of honor, Miss Glinda Upland of the Gillikin and Prince Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus," the herald announced as the guards opened the large ballroom doors. Glinda took Fiyero's arm as they walked in to a thunderous applause.

The Wizard was standing on a stage, applauding with everyone else. Guards were stationed all around the room, giving Glinda a slight feeling of uneasiness, even though she knew they were there to protect them.

The ball went off without a hitch. Glinda and Fiyero were the center of attention and they made small take with a lot of the other Ozian officials. Some asked them about their time at Shiz, others seemed more interested in their personal lives. Most of the younger men, the sons of the officials and other upper class families, tried to flirt with Glinda. The blonde carried herself with the utmost decorum and class, giggling and entertaining their questions.

Once the dancing began, all of the young men immediately asked Glinda to dance with them. She smiled as she danced with young man after young man.

"Attention, friends!" the Wizard announced from the stage. He motioned for Glinda and Fiyero to come up onto the stage. Fiyero helped Glinda up and swiftly followed her. "We are gathered here today to inaugurate our new magic grand vizier and captain of the royal guard."

The crowd cheered and the Wizard nodded to Glinda and Fiyero, who moved to kneel before him.

"Do you, Glinda Upland and Fiyero Tigulaar, promised to help govern and protect Oz to the best of your ability and to strive for the advancement of this country? Do you promise to make decisions that will be for the better of the people and to be completely honest about your minds when instated?"

"We will," Fiyero and Glinda promised in unison.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I herby declare you Glinda the Good of Oz, Royal Grand Vizier and Captain Fiyero Tigulaar, Captain of the Royal Guard."

The guests cleared and clapped as Fiyero and Glinda rose to their full height. Glinda was beaming, wiping away tears of joy. Fiyero was equally as happy, smiling down at the blonde.

A painful crack was heard throughout the ballroom and for a moment, time slowed down. Everyone looked up as the large, crystal chandelier threatened to fall. Screaming, they cleared the ballroom, terrified for their lives, leaving Morrible, the Wizard, Glinda and Fiyero in the ballroom. A guard appeared and escorted the four out a door on the stage. Once the last person was out, the chandelier's cables gave out and it came crashing to the ground. Glass and crystals shattered everywhere, a thick cloud of smoke filled the room. Glinda screamed and buried her face in Fiyero's shoulder. The prince quickly wrapped a protective arm around the blonde. The Wizard stepped away from the door, but Morrible remained frozen, fixing a hard glare at the door as if she could see right through it.

"Are you alright?" Fiyero whispered to the blonde, gently pulling away and stroking her hair.

"I… I think so," Glinda nodded, biting her lower lip, fighting the tears threatening to fall.

The guard began to quickly lead them down a dimly lit hidden passageway that led to the main part of the palace. After he inquired if they were hurt, Glinda shook her head and quickly excused herself to her room, and Fiyero followed close behind her.

"Are you alright, Oscar?" Morrible asked, placing a hand on the Wizard's shoulder.

The Wizard shrugged her off, but nodded. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. E-Excuse me," he said, swiftly moving past his press secretary and walking back towards his office.

Morrible watched as the guests left, whispering and gossiping about the chandelier. Once the last of them were gone, she made her way back to the ballroom and nodded to the guards to move out of the way. They obeyed and she pushed open the large, double doors. The old woman took one look at the shattered remains of the chandelier and growled. Turning, she marched back out and up the stairs. It was high time she paid someone a visit.

* * *

Glinda hurried up to her room and slammed the door behind her. She was so shaken up. She could have been hurt. Others could have been hurt. Surely, they checked to make sure the chandelier was alright. So, what had happened? Why did it suddenly fall? What was going on?

"Miss Glinda?" Salmya asked, knocking lightly on the door.

"Not right now, please," Glinda called, wanting to be alone.

"Master Fiyero sent me to make sure you were alright."

Glinda sighed and slowly walked back to the door and opened it. The maid was standing on the other side, giving the blonde a soft smile. "Are you alright, Miss Glinda?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up, I suppose. Surely someone would have checked to make sure the chandelier was alright."

Salmya stayed silent, not knowing if she should say anything or not. "I'm sure it was just an accident."

"Chandeliers don't just fall, Salmya," Glinda sighed, rubbing her temple. Suddenly, she stopped and whirled around to face the maid. "You know something, don't you?"

The maid stumbled back, obviously not expecting such a question. "I…"

"Salmya, tell me. You know something. What is going on?"

"It's nothing, miss. I'm sure the servants just didn't check well enough. I'm so sorry your ball was ruined. But come, you must be exhausted."

Salmya quickly helped Glinda out of her gown and helped her prepare for bed. The blonde was surprisingly agreeable, only half awake and barely registering what was happening. Once Glinda was in her nightgown, Salmya tucked her in and sighed peacefully. "Fresh dreams, Miss Glinda."

* * *

"I know you're in there! Open up the door this instant!" Morrible shouted as she banged against a door. She tried to turn the knob, but found the door to be locked. "Open up!"

Silence.

Growling, Morrible continued to pound. "You and I need to have a discussion right now! Open up this door!"

Still silence.

Stepping back, Morrible flicked her wrist and the door flew open and she walked right in. "This is completely unacceptable. Never in my life have a seen such a horrendible display of behavior."

The figure that was on the other side on the door of the bed turned around and smirked. Her long, raven hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her facial features were sharp and defined and her chocolate brown eyes twinkled with mischief. But her most defining feature was her emerald green skin, which seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming in from the window. "Why, Auntie, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Don't you start with me," Morrible growled.

"Whatever do you mean, Auntie?" the green girl asked sweetly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Elphaba Melena. That stunt you pulled in the ballroom with the chandelier."

"I haven't left this tower," the emerald girl said, rising to her feet. "I'm forbidden to do so. And even if I was not, I'm magically trapped here, thanks to you."

"I know it was you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Don't question me! You used your magic!"

Elphaba smirked, sensing she was getting on her aunt's last nerve. "Well, it has been growing, but I doubted that you noticed."

Morrible huffed and forced herself to calm down. "Well, you've had your fun with your last companion."

"She was hardly fun. I've liked some on the other once better. And wouldn't you agree that once a person is past the age of eighteen, they no longer need a governess, which was what she really was?" Elphaba challenged.

"But now it's high time you learned how to be a proper princess and future queen," Morrible continued as if she wasn't interrupted. "Your twenty-first birthday is coming up-"

"So glad you remembered."

"And you must stop behaving like a juvenile school girl."

"Forgive me for wanting to have a bit of fun."

"Fun? Fun? You call having the chandelier crash during the ball 'fun'? Guests could have been injured!"

"I take it that none were, or else you would have opened with that statement."

"Elphaba Melena, I have had it up to _here_ with you!" Morrible growled, gesturing with her hand above her head. "Now, I promised your dear mother, Oz rest her soul, that I would turn you into the proper ruler you are destined to be."

"Don't you think that would be rather difficult considering the fact that probably no one remembers who I am or that I'm still alive?"

Morrible was about to respond when a soft bark and a light tug on her robes interrupted her. She looked down to see a little, white terrier puppy pulling at her clothes and wagging his tail, clearly wanting to play. Sighing, she picked up the puppy and held him away from her as he tried to lick her face. When she spoke again, it was much softer. "Elphaba, please. I'm trying. We're all trying."

"We? Who is 'we'? My father obviously isn't trying! If he was, he wouldn't have locked me away in here after Mother's death and refuse to visit," Elphaba said as she took the puppy from her aunt and stroked his fur. "And no, sending me a puppy, which I know wasn't even from him, doesn't make up for anything."

The green girl's sudden change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed by the older woman. She reached out to touch her arm, but Elphaba pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Morrible whispered before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Elphaba flopped back onto her bed, her arms sprawled out to her sides. The puppy jumped out of her arms and moved to lick her face.

"She's not sorry, Malky," Elphaba whispered, turning her face to look at the puppy, who still looked like he wanted to play. "She's never sorry. And neither am I." She waved her hand, creating a chew toy for Malky to play with. She held the toy in front of the puppy's face, a small smile gracing her thin lips as she teased him. "It can't be my fault, can it? Father wouldn't have locked me away if Mother's death wasn't my fault, right?"

Malky barked and finally got the toy. He jumped off the bed and ran away, promptly tripping over his own feet. He settled in his little doggy-bed and clewed on the toy.

Elphaba smiled at the sight. "She wants to turn me into a 'proper princess'? Let's see her try, shall we?"

* * *

**The picture of Glinda's ball gown is on my blog.**

**I love how everyone thought that Morrible was going to be evil. I actually contemplated it for a while planning this story, then thought that Elphaba would have enough problems without 'evil Morrible'**

**So, this is the part where ****_'Barbie, the Princess and the Popstar'_**** comes in. I based Madame Morrible off of "Aunt Amelia". So, no, she's not evil. Annoying and prudent, but not evil. Virtual puppies and chocolate for everyone who reviews!**


	4. Magic Grand Vizier

**I take it everyone enjoyed the curveball. Yes, Morrible is Elphaba's aunt. We shall learn more about that later on.**

**witches always return: Yup, I love that movie. My other favorite is 'Barbie, Princess Charm School'. In this, Nessa is the Governor's daughter, and she gets a little cameo later on.**

* * *

Glinda awoke the next morning feeling even more tired than ever. The events of the previous day rang in her mind as she pushed herself up. She didn't want to get out of bed. She was too emotionally drained. What was going on? Sighing, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay in bed and forced herself to get ready for the day.

By the time Salmya can in, Galinda was already dressed in a tannish-pick dress with a golden belt. "Good morning, miss," she said, giving the blonde a small smile. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you," Glinda sighed. She walked past the maid and down to the dining hall.

"Miss Glinda," Morrible greeted.

"Good morning, Madame, Your Ozness, Fiyero," Glinda said as she sat down.

"We didn't believe you would be coming down for breakfast. I was about to have it sent up to your room," the Wizard said, smiling softly at the blonde.

Glinda smiled back as Fiyero pulled out her chair. She ate quietly while listening to the Wizard and Morrible give a basic rundown of their new responsibilities. Once everything was settled, Fiyero left to meet with the soldiers who would be under his command and Glinda left with the Wizard. Salmya rushed to clear the table, but slowed when she saw Morrible still sitting there.

"Would you like me to bring some breakfast up to-?" she started.

"Yes," Morrible quickly interrupted her. "Who knows, maybe this time she'll actually eat her food instead of blowing it to bits."

Salmya nodded and prepared a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast with butter and strawberry jam.

Morrible watched as Salmya hurried out of the room and sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and rose to her feet.

"Please, Elphaba. Please try," she whispered before going to her office.

Glinda walked a step behind the Wizard as he led her down the hall. She really didn't feel like working, but she wanted to make a good first impression.

The Wizard noticed her slight reluctance and began to engage her in small talk. Glinda smiled and tried to answer his questions with more than one word answers. They talked about her childhood, her family, her studies at Shiz, and everything else in between.

Glinda beamed as she spoke with the Wizard. He was softer and more approachable than she imagined. He seemed more than the almighty Wizard of Oz and her employer. He seemed like… a father. He made her feel comfortable, and she enjoyed that feeling.

As they walked, Glinda felt a feeling of uneasiness set over her, as if she was being watched. She discreetly turned around, but no one was there. Shrugging, she went back to her conversation with the Wizard.

* * *

As the weeks wore on, Glinda and the Wizard grew closer. When they weren't working, they took walks through the palace and in the gardens together. They had tea in the parlor and she accompanied on horseback outings.

_He must want to be a father again,_ Glinda thought sadly as she walked through the hallways in search of the Wizard. He had promised her that they were going to have tea in the parlor that afternoon. She wandered through the halls and realized that she was in the part of the palace where Lady Melena's gallery was. She slightly quickened her pace and realized that the door was ajar. Exhaling slowly, she turned the knob and stepped inside, seeing the Wizard standing in front of his wedding portrait with Lady Melena.

"Your Ozness?" she asked, slowly stepping into the room.

The Wizard jumped, but quickly relaxed, seeing the blonde slowly approach him. "Hello, Miss Glinda."

"Are you alright?"

The Wizard nodded, looking up at the portrait. "I'm fine."

Glinda stepped up to him and gazed up at the portrait. "Lady Melena looks very beautiful in this painting. Both of you look so happy."

"We were," the Wizard whispered.

The two stood in a somewhat awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I hope, some day, to find a partner that will make me as happy as you and Lady Melena were. Probably a relationship my parents have. They are very happy together. I love them, and they love me. But… they didn't have a lot of time for me because they were so busy. My Ama took care of me, and I barely saw my parents growing up."

The Wizard didn't respond for a while and Glinda bit her lip, wondering if it was out of place to reveal so much of herself at once to the Wizard. Sure, they spoke about her family, but in a more diplomatic way. They were always diplomatic. Kind, but very professional.

"I am a sentimental man, who always longed to be… a father," the Wizard so quietly that Glinda almost didn't hear him. Almost.

_He must miss both of them very much,_ she thought.

"She wasn't just my wife. She was my best friend," the Wizard said, slightly louder.

Glinda could have sworn she saw a tear stream down his cheek. He couldn't imagine the pain he was going through, having his wife and best friend pass away and probably never knowing what became of his daughter. "Your Ozness."

The Wizard straightened and turned back to Glinda. "Now, I believe I promised tea in the parlor, did I not?" he said, forcing a smile.

Glinda blinked, but nodded, sensing that the Wizard wanted to drop the subject of his wife and lost daughter. The Wizard smiled and offered the blonde his arm, which she gladly accepted, and they walked out of the gallery together. The feeling of being watched came over her again, but she quickly pushed it away. Nothing was going to come in between her and the first father figure in her life.

The blonde smiled as she quietly sipped her tea. The Wizard sat across from her, also smiling. They made small talk, but none of the topics evolved into a worthwhile conversation. Glinda noted how warm the Wizard was with her. She opened up with him. If he wanted her to, she would try to be the daughter he never had.

Glinda took a sip of her tea and made to say something, but a sudden cold wind stopped her. She turned to see if the windows were open, and became even more disturbed when she saw that they were locked shut. "Your Ozness, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" the Wizard asked, setting down his teacup.

"That cold wind," the blonde said, shivering.

The lights flickered on and off before turning off completely, plunging the room into semi-darkness. Glinda let out a small scream of surprise and her tea spilt all over her dress. She felt someone caress her from behind and she screamed out loud.

"Your Ozness! Glinda!" a voice that could only belong to Fiyero yelled as he ran in with two other guards. The two guards held oil lamps and Glinda heard Fiyero draw his sword.

"Fifi?" she whispered, clearly terrified.

Fiyero followed the sound of her voice and quickly located her. He wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed the top of her head. "Are you alright? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine, Fiyero. I'm fine," Glinda whispered, burying herself deeper into Fiyero's arms.

"Your Ozness, are you alright?" one of the soldiers holding the oil lamps asked, stepping forward.

The Wizard nodded. "I'm alright. Please inform one of the maids to draw Miss Glinda a warm bath. She's had quite a fright."

"Yes, sir!" the guards saluted before hurrying off.

"Glin, are you sure you're alright?" Fiyero asked when he realized that the blonde was still clinging to him.

"Y-Yeah," Glinda whispered, slowly detaching herself from the prince. She looked up into his eyes and gulped. "I'm alright. I promise."

"Miss Glinda, your bath is ready," Salmya said, hurrying into the parlor and curtsying.

Glinda nodded and quickly followed the maid up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Fiyero looked once more at the Wizard before bowing and leaving him alone to his thoughts.

After her relaxing bath, Glinda found herself feeling a bit better and decided to go straight to bed without dinner. She told Salmya to inform everyone else of her decision and slipped into her light blue nightgown and pink bathrobe. She settled into an armchair and pulled out a book.

A knock interrupted her from her book. Marking the page, she placed the book aside and straightened in the chair. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing the Wizard.

"Oh, Your Ozness," Glinda gasped, looking down slightly. She wasn't descent.

"Miss Glinda, I just wanted to make sure you were alright after your fright today," the Wizard said.

"Of course. I'm fine," Glinda nodded, smiling a bit.

The Wizard nodded. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

The Wizard walked in and sat across from the blonde. "I take it that you and the Captain have some history together."

Glinda stiffened. Had she been that obvious that the Wizard had picked up on it?

"Forgive me for sounding a bit straight forward. If you do not wish to speak about it…"

"No, it's alright. Fiyero and I… we dated back at Shiz. We met during our first year in History class, and we dated for two years. We broke up last year."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"No, I've come to terms with it. Maybe he just wasn't the one. But we have maintained our friendship without it being awkward."

The Wizard nodded. "Would you like to have your dinner sent up?"

Glinda thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, thank you, Your Ozness. I believe I'll just go straight to bed."

"Goodnight, Miss Glinda. Fresh dreams," the Wizard smiled as he stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Glinda sighed peacefully as she disrobed and hung the robe up on the back of her door. She slipped under her covers and was soon fast asleep.

The spirit from the portrait room appeared again in the center of the room. She took one look at the slumbering blonde and frowned. She whispered something under her breath and waved her hand over her. Her frown turned into a smirk as she saw Glinda grimace and whimper before curling into a fetal position. "So, you think you can easily replace me, Miss Glinda? We shall see about that. Let's see how long our magic grand vizier will last here." The spirit cackled and disappeared with a wave of her slightly green tinted hand.


	5. Unnaturally Green

**I know we're a bit confused about who the spirit is, but that will be explained in the next chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Glinda had not shown up for breakfast. Though worried about her, the Wizard, Morrible and Fiyero all understood. The blonde had not gotten the easiest start at the palace, and no matter how comfortable they tried to make her, something else always happened that made her feel worse.

"Miss Glinda?" the Wizard asked, knocking on the blonde's door with a steaming cup of tea.

"Come in," came a soft reply.

The Wizard opened the door, seeing Glinda sitting in a chair, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped her knees.

Glinda looked up at the Wizard and quickly assumed a more lady-like position. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was tearstained, evidence that she had been crying.

"I would ask if you are alright, but it's obvious that you are not," the Wizard said gently, slowly entering the room.

Glinda forced a small smile and sighed. "You would be correct."

"What's bothering you, Miss Glinda?"

The more Glinda tried to relax in the Wizard's presence, the more she stiffened. "It's just… I always have the feeling that someone is watching me, spying on me. Like… a ghost. I know it's ridiculous, but…" She looked up at the Wizard and was somewhat surprised not to see him laughing at her. After she had said something so ridiculous as to being stalked by a ghost, she would have at least expected a chuckle from the older man.

"My dear, this palace is very old. I wouldn't be surprised if a ghost or two from the past still lingered here," he said tenderheartedly, but not without a slight sob.

Galinda nodded. She decided not to tell the Wizard about her nightmare. At least, not yet. "I believe I'm feeling a bit better now," she said as the Wizard handed her the teacup. She took a delicate sip and sighed, feeling the warm liquid run down her throat.

"I'm glad, Miss Glinda. And, if you ever feel like talking…"

"Thank you, Your Ozness," the blonde smiled.

* * *

The only time Glinda felt truly peaceful was when she was with the Wizard, even though she couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. She would try her hardest to enjoy herself, but every time she looked over her shoulder, no one was there, but the uneasy feeling still was.

Over the next week, the blonde continued to be plagued with nightmares. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming and, on more than one occasion, successfully woke up half the palace.

"Miss Glinda!" Salmya exclaimed as she ran in the room.

Glinda was sitting up in her bed, clutching her sheets to her chest. Sweat glistened across her forehead and her breaths came out ragged.

Fiyero rushed in after, followed by the Wizard and Morrible. "Glin, are you alright?"

Unable to form words, the blonde simply whimpered softly, clutching the sheets tighter.

The Wizard slowly stepped into the room and approached the shivering blonde. He sat down on the bed next to her and slowly collected her into his arms. The blonde stiffened, but slowly relaxed as she felt the Wizard gently tightly tightened his grip around her.

Once they sensed that they were no longer needed, everyone left the room, leaving the Wizard and Glinda alone.

"Don't fear, child. Nothing can harm you now," the Wizard whispered.

The corners of Glinda's lips tugged into a soft smile as she rested her head against the Wizard's shoulder. He must have had to quell his daughter's numerous nightmares. And now, he must feel the need to redeem himself after he lost her.

"Fresh dreams," she heard the Wizard whisper before she fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Elphaba growled as she angrily paced around her room. She couldn't believe that her father was trying to replace her. And to make matters worse, he was trying to replace her with his magic grand vizier.

Malky was laying down on a mat near the window, chewing on a toy and completely obvious to his mistress' emotions.

"How dare he! First locking me in a tower as a child and now thinking that he can forget about me and replace me. I'll show her. He will not forget about me. If Mother…"

Elphaba trailed off. Her mother. Biting back tears, she slowly sat down on her bed. Her mother had done everything she could for her ever since the day she was born.

_"Oscar."_

_The Wizard sat on the edge of their large bed, clutching his wife's hand. The queen was nine months pregnant and very sick. She was due to give birth any day and the palace doctor said that if she didn't get better, both she and the baby would die._

_"I'm right here, Melena," the Wizard said gently, stroking the back of Melena's hand._

_The queen smiled softly and rubbed her belly. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"_

_The Wizard knew what she was trying to do and smiled back. "I don't know. As long as he or she is healthy, I couldn't be happier."_

_Melena smiled and coughed lightly. "Me too." The queen's eyes slowly closed and she shifted her weight, trying to get comfortable. "It's your fault I can't get confortable," she whispered to her large stomach._

_The baby gave a light kick in response. Melena chuckled and allowed her husband to help her sit up as he fluffed her pillow._

_"Is that better?" he asked as he helped her lay down again._

_"Yes, thank you," Melena whispered as she drifted off to sleep._

_"I won't let you die, Melena. I won't," the Wizard whispered, kissing her forehead. "I promise. You and our child will both make it."_

_A few hours later, a light knock came from the door. "Your Ozness," Salmya said, slipping into the room. "The doctor is here."_

_"Send him in."_

_Salmya nodded and looked behind her. An older man, a few years older than the Wizard, walked in and bowed. "Your Ozness."_

_"Have you found anything?" the Wizard asked, rising to his feet._

_"You will be very pleased that I have found something," the doctor said, pulling a small, green vile out of his pocket. "This is a very rare herbal medicine, made from verde leaves and __pinlobble__ root."_

_"It will save both of them?" the Wizard asked, looking back at Melena, who was still sleeping peacefully._

_"Yes, sir. It will. It's very potent and is said to cure all illnesses."_

_The Wizard looked beyond relieved as he gently shook Melena awake. "Melena? Melena, the doctor is back and he found a cure."_

_The queen moaned and groggily opened her eyes. "O-Oscar?"_

_"It's alright, my love. You will be better soon," he said as he helped her sit up._

_The doctor poured the mysterious green liquid into a glass and mixed it with a bit of water. "Drink this, Lady Melena."_

_The Wizard helped his wife drink the medicine. Melena coughed and tried to spit out the awful-tasting liquid, but her husband prevented her from doing so._

_"It will make you better, my love," he whispered soothingly._

_Melena looked into her husband's eyes and drank the rest of the medicine. Moaning, she laid back down against the pillows. "That tasted awful."_

_The Wizard chuckled and kissed her nose. "I'm very proud of you, my love."_

_The next morning, the color had returned to Melena's face and she requested that she get up and take a brief stroll._

_"I'm feeling much better. The medicine helped," she insisted when she saw the skeptical look on her husband's face. "Please. I've been stuck in bed for Oz-knows-how-long and I could really use the exercise."_

_"Alright," the Wizard finally conceded and helped his wife out of bed._

_A few hours later, after eating breakfast, the royal couple went on a brief stroll through the gardens. Melena smiled as she felt the wind whip through her dark brown hair and the warm sun on her face. It was a beautiful, breezy, early October day. It was still warm and the leaves were slowly starting to change color._

_The couple talked about many things as they walked, from reviewing their baby names to when the baby, if it was a girl, would start meeting eligible young men. Melena recommended eighteen, while the Wizard wanted to wait until she was thirty. Melena laughed, then stopped short._

_"Melena?" the Wizard asked, concern evident in his voice. "Are you alright?"_

_"Oscar, I…" Melena licked her lips. "I think my water just broke."_

_A contraction seized her body, all the confirmation they needed. Melena double over in pain and clutched her husband's hand. Trying to stay calm for his wife, Oscar waited until her contraction was over to hurriedly help her back to the palace and into bed._

_"Don't worry, Your Ozness," the midwife said as she examined Melena. "She is in the very early stages of labor. The baby probably won't be born until late this evening."_

_"Oscar, please stop worrying. We'll be fine," Melena said, squeezing her husband's hand._

_Unable to form words, whether from fear or excitement, the Wizard simply nodded and squeezed back._

_A knock on the door interrupted their moment and the Wizard turned. "Enter!"_

_"Pardon me, Your Ozness," Salmya said, slowly peaking her head inside. "But Lady Melena's aunt is here to see her."_

_"Send her in, please," Melena smiled._

_"Of course, My Lady," Salmya nodded, disappearing from sight._

_"My dearest niece," an older woman said as she rushed into the room, her robes flying behind her._

_"Aunt Majorie, thank you for coming," Melena smiled as she greeted her aunt._

_"Nonsense, my dear. I was planning to come anyway to see how you were feeling. I had no idea you were already in labor."_

_Melena smiled, but grimaced as another contraction hit her._

_"Breathe, my dear."_

_"Excuse me, Madame Morrible, but would you prefer to stay in the North Wing or near the parlor?" Salmya asked, appearing for the last time._

_"The North Wing, please," Morrible said. She turned back to her niece and smiled. "It has such a lovely view of the gardens."_

_Melena tried to laugh, but it came as more of a cry. Her contraction subsided and she calmed down. "It does, doesn't it?" _

_Over the next view hours, Melena suffered more contractions and numerous trips to the bathroom. Finally, late that evening, it was time._

_"Your doing great, Lady Melena," the midwife said from the foot of the bed. "You're almost there."_

_Melena moaned as the pain intensified. Morrible gently dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth while the Wizard whispered words of encouragement to her._

_"I see a head!"_

_"Keep going, Melena," Oscar said, beginning to lose feeling in his hand._

_"One more big push and you'll be parents," the midwife said, smiling at the queen. "One more big push, Lady Melena."_

_Melena gave it her all and soon, a cry was heard throughout the room._

_"It's a… oh my!" the midwife gasped as she cleaned the baby off._

_"What is it? What's wrong?" Melena asked, suddenly alarmed._

_"It's a girl," the midwife reported, swaddling the crying newborn in an emerald blanket. "But… she's… green."_

_"Dear Oz," Morrible whispered._

_"Green? How can a baby be green?" the Wizard asked._

_The midwife turned and carried the baby back to the waiting parents. The Wizard gasped. His new daughter had jet-black hair, a soft, tiny nose, and emerald green skin. How could this have happened? The Wizard thought back to a few days prior when Melena had drank the medicine with the verde leave and __pinlobble root. Could that have turned the child's skin green? It must have been, there's no other explanation. Did the doctor know about it? He couldn't have, or else he would have told him._

_Melena stared at the crying infant in the midwife's arms. How could this be? Her daughter, whom she waited nine months to meet, had been born green. As green as the grass. A soft sob slipped past her lips as she turned away._

_"My Lady?" the midwife asked, gently rocking the baby in her arms._

_The Wizard was the first to outstretch his arms, wanting to hold his newborn daughter. The midwife gently handed the infant to her father. She was now sound asleep, but slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her father. Her eyes were large and a beautiful, deep chocolate color._

_"She has your eyes, Melena," the Wizard whispered._

_Melena slowly turned back around. Unable to form words, she focused her gaze on her lap._

_"And your nose."_

_"Does she have a name, Your Ozness?" the midwife asked._

_"Elphaba," Melena said softly, finally looking up. "Her name is Elphaba."  
_

_The Wizard smiled and gently handed Elphaba to her mother. She fussed, but quickly calmed when she felt her mother's warm body heat. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her. Melena laughed softly and gently stroked her nose. "Hi, little Fabala."_

_Elphaba blinked, looking up at her mother._

_Melena laughed again. "We've waited so long to meet you."_

_The Wizard smiled, seeing Melena's motherly instincts kick in as soon as she held her newborn daughter. Elphaba began to fuss again and soon started crying._

_"Someone's ready for her first feeding," the midwife chuckled._

_"Oscar, may I speak with you out in the hallway, please?" Morrible said, walking out and gesturing for the Wizard to follow her._

_"This is about Elphaba, isn't it?" the Wizard asked as he closed the door behind him._

_Morrible nodded. "How did she come to possess… her verdigris?"_

_The Wizard shifted nervously. "I'm not sure, but when Melena was sick, right before Elphaba was born, the doctor gave her this medicine that contained verde leaves and pinlobble roots."_

_Morrible sighed. "So, that's what caused it?"_

_"I believe so."_

_Morrible looked the man dead in the eyes. Oscar shivered, suddenly fearing the old woman. "Oscar, how could you have been so brainless?"_

_"What? I'm not brainless?"_

_"You should have known something like that would have caused a major side effect. Something like that doesn't cure without leaving something behind."_

_"Melena would have died without that medicine. Both she and the baby."_

_"Oscar, the people mustn't know about Elphaba's skin condition. Who knows what they'll do? Some Ozians won't be accepting of a green ruler."_

_The Wizard looked shocked. "Then what will we tell them? They all knew that Melena was pregnant."_

_"Tell them that Melena gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Elphaba. We will keep her out of the public eye."_

_"Until when?"_

_"Until her twenty-first birthday, when she is of-age. No one will be able to challenge her then."_

_"So, basically, confine her to the palace until she is an adult?"_

_"It's what's best for her, Oscar."_

_The Wizard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. I'll tell Melena."_

Elphaba growled as she took her pillow and ripped it in half. Malky looked up and whimpered, having never seen his mistress this mad before. Screaming, she threw the remains of her pillow at the wall. She hated everyone. She hated her father, her aunt, all of the governesses her aunt had hired since her mother died, and especially Glinda. She had to find some way to get rid of her. And it had to be quick.


	6. Breaking Through

Elphaba growled as she hurled magic at the tower door, only to have it disintegrate without producing the effect she wanted.

"Come on!" Elphaba grunted as she threw another blast of magic. "Break!"

Malky barked and tugged on Elphaba's dress. Elphaba looked down at the puppy and sighed, calming down.

"Hey," she whispered, picking the puppy up and waving her braid in front of its face. Malky wagged his tail and swatted at the braid. It was surprising to see her demeanor change when with the small animal. "I didn't know you came down with me."

Malky barked and turned in Elphaba's arms. The emerald princess laughed before gently stroking his stomach. Turning, she walked back up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She went over to her bed and sat down. Malky used the opportunity to crawl up onto Elphaba's chest and make himself comfortable.

A knock on the door interrupted her and she sat up, causing Malky to fall onto the bed. "Enter, although I know you would even if I didn't say to."

The door opened and one of the younger maids came in, carrying a tray of food. "Pardon me, Princess, I have brought your lunch."

"I can see that," Elphaba frowned, eyeing the food suspiciously.

"Your aunt is very concerned about you and…"

Elphaba laughed dryly. "My aunt is only concerned about me causing trouble. She doesn't care about me or how I feel." Angrily, she rose to her feet and came face-to-face with the now-trembling maid, who was still holding the tray of food. "And you can tell her that I said that." She stepped back and, with a wave of her hand, caused the food on the tray to explode in the maid's face.

The poor maid stepped back, dropping the tray and trembling from head to toe. Her bottom lip quivered and she looked like she was about to cry. Quickly finding her manors, she bent down to pick up the tray. Curtsying, she quickly left the room and closed the door behind her.

Elphaba sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She quickly put her aunt out of her mind as she focused on her current task. "That blonde has got to go. Now."

* * *

Three days past, and Glinda began to feel more and more comfortable with the Wizard. As they worked together, she learned more from him than she learned from all her textbook and lectures at Shiz. She no longer had the weird feeling that someone was constantly watching her, and that took a great deal off her shoulders. She could now focus solely on her work with the Wizard.

Currently, she was going over the plans for a new school in the Quadling country. She was alone in her office, a cup of tea next to her plans. Without warning, the teacup toppled over, soaking the blueprints in peppermint tea.

Sighing, Glinda went across the hall to the bathroom to grab a towel. She quickly grabbed one and turned to leave, but something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, Glinda turned around and screamed. 'Get out!' was written on her mirror in what looked like blood. She blinked and a figure appeared in her mirror. She turned around and stumbled back, coming face-to-face with a green-tinted ghost. The ghost cackled, seeing Glinda's fear-filled eyes. Glinda let out a whimper of fear as the ghost's eyes seemed to stare deep into her soul.

"Miss Glinda!" a guard called from down the hall.

Hard footsteps reached Glinda's ears and she turned, seeing Fiyero, Morrible, the Wizard and two Gale Force guards standing in the doorway.

"Glin, what happened?" Fiyero asked, hurrying into the room and pulling Glinda into his arms.

"Fifi… there was a… ghost!" Glinda sobbed into the captain's shoulder. "There!" she pointed behind him, but nothing was there.

"Glin, there's nothing there," Fiyero said gently.

"She was there! I saw her! And the mirror…" She turned around and gasped, for there was nothing on her mirror. "Impossible! It was right here!"

"What was there, Miss Glinda?" the Wizard asked.

"'Get out!' was written in blood on the mirror. It was there seconds ago, and now it's gone!"

"It's okay, Glin. You probably just imagined everything. You're under a lot of stress," Fiyero whispered, gently rocking the blonde in his arms.

"Fiyero, I know what I saw. I didn't imagine anything! The ghost… she was… green!"

The captain paused. Not only did Glinda imagine she saw a ghost, but the ghost was green? "Glinda, there are no such things as ghosts, green or otherwise."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Glinda frowned, pulling away from the prince. "You think I'm crazy, don't you! Well, I'm not crazy! I know what I saw! That ghost must have had something to do with the blood on the mirror!"

"Glin, I never said you were crazy. I'm saying that you're under a lot of stress. You've been working so hard and…"

"I've had the feeling that someone's been watching ever since we came here. That ghost is trying to kill me! Who is she? Why is she here and why does she keep tormenting me?" Glinda demanded, her voice raising an octave.

"Glin, there's no such thing as ghosts," Fiyero repeated. He looked over at the Wizard and Morrible, wondering why they were being oddly silent. The Wizard had gone pale and looked like he was about to faint. Morrible's face hardened and her hands fisted against her sides.

Growling, Glinda pushed the prince away from her and stormed out of the bathroom.

"What… what just happened?" Fiyero asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"Excuse me," the Wizard whispered, slowly walking out of the room.

"Madame?"

"It's nothing, Captain," Morrible said through clenched teeth before she two left, leaving Fiyero alone with the two guards.

"You're… dismissed," Fiyero said to them, not knowing what else to say.

The guards saluted and departed. Fiyero looked back at the mirror and lightly ran his fingers against it. Nothing could have been there. It couldn't have just disappeared. Glinda was imagining the whole thing. She would be alright after she had a good night's rest.

* * *

Glinda hurried back to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She knew what she saw. She wasn't crazy and she wasn't hallucinating. She was perfectly sane and a ghost was indeed there. She had cackled at her, sending a shiver down her spine. Glinda knew that she was the cause of the uneasy feeling and strange things happening. She just didn't know who she was or why she was tormenting her.

A knock at the door interrupted her silent musings and she turned away. "Go away, Fiyero!"

"Miss Glinda, it's me, Salmya," the person on the other side of the door said.

Glinda sat up and wiped her face. "Come in."

The door opened and Salmya walked in, a concerned expression on her slightly wrinkled face. "I heard about your little fright earlier. Are you alright?"

"I suppose, for now," Glinda said, smoothing out her skirt. "Salmya, tell me, is there a ghost in the castle?"

Salmya smiled softly. "Ghosts are very fickle creatures, Miss Glinda. It is very hard to prove its existence."

"That doesn't answer my question. The ghost I saw was green. Do you know anything about that?"

Salmya blinked. "Well… I…"

"Don't lie to me. After everything I've been through in the short amount of time I've been here, I deserve to know the truth. Tell me."

The maid sighed and licked her lips. "Some say that the ghost of Ozma still lives here and causes… certain disturbance to occur, like the lights and such. She lives in the West Tower, and it's magically sealed so she can't escape, but she can still use her ghostly magic to make things happen."

Glinda looked skeptical. "But… why would she…"

"I don't know, miss. She's a very fickle creature. She's magically bound to the tower, so she can't get out, and no one is allowed to go up there. That's why it's forbidden."

"But she got out. The barrier must have been broken somehow and she got out."

"Don't worry about it, Miss Glinda. The Gale Force will get to the bottom of this. Everything will be alright and they'll put that ghost back in her place."

Glinda frowned, but nodded. "A-Alright."

Salmya smiled. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you," the blonde said, shaking her head. "I'll… just rest for a moment."

"Of course, miss." Salmya curtsied and walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Morrible growled under her breath as she climbed the stairs of the West Tower to Elphaba's room. Not even bothering to knock, Morrible flicked her wrist and the door flew open, hitting the wall and slowly rebounding.

Elphaba looked up from where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, teasing Malky with a chew toy. "Why, Aunt Majorie, you've come to pay me a visit again. How kind of you."

"Don't you _dare_ start this again, Elphaba Melena," Morrible snarled. "Never in my life have I had to deal with someone so insubordinate, so hard-headed, so –"

"Green?"

Morrible growled. "This is completely unacceptable."

"This conversation would go much faster if you told me what you are so angry about this time."

"Whatever you have against Miss Glinda…"

"Miss Glinda?" Elphaba asked, slightly wrinkling her face. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting this 'Miss Glinda'. I shall have to introduce myself to her."

"Elphaba Melena, these tricks you've been playing must come to an end. It's bad enough the chandelier –"

"Where no one was hurt."

"The lights –"

"Completely harmless."

"The blood on the mirror –"

"Blood?"

"Don't play dumb with me. The blood on Miss Glinda's mirror."

"Oh, that. Simply red paint and a magical illusion."

"And now, she talking about seeing a green-tinted ghost."

"I hope Salmya told her the story about the ghost of Ozma still haunting the palace. I've always loved that story."

"And I suppose _you're_ the cause of her nightmares?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Morrible sighed and grabbed Elphaba by the arm. She pulled her to her feet, knocking Malky off Elphaba's lap, and sat her down on the bed. "Elphaba, please. You are the Crowned Princess of Oz, it's high time you've started acting the part."

"Forgive me. Total seclusion in a tower for fourteen years must have put a damper on my 'proper princess manners."

Morrible sighed, knowing she had to keep herself under control. "Elphaba, what do you have against Miss Glinda?"

"Why, nothing. Why would I have something against someone I've never had the pleasure of meeting?"

"Because all the evidence points to you. This is really taking a toll on your father and –"

"Well, if it's taking a toll on him, he can come up here _himself_ and tell me to stop."

Morrible was about to yell at Elphaba some more, but stopped when she processed Elphaba's underlining tone. "You miss your father, don't you?"

Elphaba scoffed. "Why would I miss the man who locked me in a tower and left me to rot?"

"Because you had such good memories together."

Elphaba frowned at her aunt. "If this is some trick to get me to lighten up on his new daughter, then…" Elphaba trailed off, realizing what she had just said.

Morrible noticed it to and immediately softened. "He's not replacing you."

"Oh, really? Who else would he have tea in the garden with? Who else would he take walks through the garden with? _Who else_ would he stay with when he had nightmares to quell?" Elphaba asked as she slowly rose to her feet.

Morrible noticed green sparks flying from Elphaba's fingertips and watched as her niece hurled magic at the wall. The magic was quickly dispersed against the boundary and the emerald princess collapsed against her bed, sobbing.

Morrible blinked, having not seen her niece display such emotions in a long time. "Elphaba…" she whispered, reaching out to touch the green girl's shoulder.

Elphaba tore away from her aunt. Sitting up, she wiped her eyes and sniffled. "I don't care anyway. I've lived without him for this long and I can keep doing it."

"That display of emotion proves otherwise," Morrible said calmly.

Elphaba opened her mouth, but closed it again. "It doesn't matter. In two weeks, this stupid spell you casted will wear off and I will be free from this cursed tower. He'll have to see me again, so he should enjoy his time with Miss Glinda as his beloved daughter while he still can."

"She's not –"

"Oh, please. I've seen them together. He treats her like his daughter. Well, I don't know what I expected from a 'sentimental man who always longed to be a father'."

"I suppose this has something to do with you as a ghost."

"Possibly."

"Was it the spiritual projection spell?"

Elphaba looked shocked. Slowly, she nodded once. "The… the one from the book you bought me."

The older woman smiled softly. "Do you want anything else?"

Elphaba shook her head and crawled into bed. Morrible sighed sadly and walked out, quietly closing the door behind her, though she knew her niece wasn't really asleep.


	7. Portraits

**Wanli8970: Someone would have told the Wizard if his daughter died.**

* * *

The Wizard slowly walked the halls of the palace. Ever since Glinda came, he found himself thinking more and more about Elphaba. He had never thought of his daughter this much since Melena's death. He wondered how much she had grown, how much she had matured, what she looked like, and if her verdigris had grown darker. He felt guilty for abandoning her the way he did. She just looked so much like her mother and every time he looked at her, he was reminded of Melena and the fact that nothing could have saved her. He felt like he couldn't be the father he once was without Melena by his side. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and soon found himself back in the gallery again. He walked all the way down and opened the door to a smaller room. Sighing, he opened the windows to let the light in. Dust floated around the room and he made a mental reminder to himself to ask the maids to clean up the room. He walked around looking at the paintings of himself, Melena and little Elphaba. There were many of them in the gardens, in the parlor, in the throne room, one of Elphaba, who looked about four in the painting, being tickled by her father, both of them laughing. How the painter managed to capture that moment was beyond him. There was one of the royal family a few months after Elphaba was born. The Wizard was wearing an official emerald Ozian suit and had his arm wrapped around Melena. The Queen was dressed in a royal blue gown and her hair was down and cascading off her shoulders. Elphaba was cradled in her mother's arms, a soft smile on her lips, dressed in a dark purple dress with golden trimming.

The Wizard slowly lifted up his hand and touched his daughter's cheek. A soft sob slipped past his lips and he quickly retracted his hand. He moved away from the painting. The last painting on the wall caught his eyes and he stopped. It was the last royal family portrait he had of his family together. It was not long after Elphaba's sixth birthday. Melena had been perfectly healthy and he had planned to give it to her as an anniversary present. But, unfortunately, he never had a chance to.

_"Come, Princess Elphaba, we're almost finished," Salmya said as she tried to get the princess ready for the portrait._

_"No!" the six-year-old princess frowned, tossing her pink dress to the ground._

_"Princess, please. Your parents are waiting," Salmya practically begged._

_"I don't like pink!" she said as she scrunched up her nose._

_"Then how about… ooh, blue?"_

_"No!"_

_"Purple?"_

_"No!"_

_"Maroon?"_

_Elphaba scrunched up her nose and pulled the ribbon out of her hair. "No!"_

_Salmya was at her wits end and slowly leaned against the wall. "Princess…"_

_"Is everything alright in here?"_

_Salmya straightened as Melena walked in the room, her brown hair curled and flowing down her back. Her dress was a turquoise ball gown, with black lace on the collar and sleeves. The sleeves were long and flared at the elbow. There was a wide lace panel with an intricate design that went up her chest. In short, she looked beautiful._

_"My Lady," Salmya curtsied._

_Melena nodded and looked down at Elphaba. "Fabala, why aren't you in your dress?"_

_Elphaba pouted and ran over to her mother. She clung to her and buried her face in her skirt._

_"Her little highness doesn't seem to like pink… or blue or purple or maroon," Salmya quipped._

_Melena sighed. "Well, Fabala, you must pick a dress. Your father is waiting and the painter will be here soon." She walked her daughter over to her wardrobe and went through her dresses. "What about… this one?" Melena asked, pulling out a violet gown with sleeves that would stop at Elphaba's elbows, a full skirt and a large bow in the front._

_Elphaba looked at the dress, tilting her head to the side. "Okay," she agreed._

_Melena smiled at Salmya. "You are excused, Salmya. I will get Elphaba ready."_

_"Of course, My Lady," Salmya curtsied before leaving the room._

_Melena smiled as she helped her daughter into her dress. She took her daughter's hand and walked her over to her vanity before grabbing her brush and running it through her long, raven hair._

_"All done, Fabala," Melena smiled as she put the brush down, lovingly running her fingers through Elphaba's raven locks. _

_"Yay!" Elphaba smiled, jumping up and running out of the room._

_"Elphaba Melena, princesses do not run through the castle like a madman," Melena chided, but chuckled to herself and she caught up with her daughter and took her hand._

_"Where's Daddy?"_

_"He's in the parlor, waiting for us."_

_Elphaba let go of her mother's hand and hurried to meet her father. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"_

_The Wizard turned and smiled, seeing his daughter run up to him. "Hi, sweetie," he smiled as she jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek._

_Someone knocked on the door and it opened, revealing one of the guards. "Your Ozness, the painter is here."_

_"Thank you, send him in," the Wizard smiled._

_"Oscar, why are we having another portrait done? We already have three," Melena laughed._

_"I just wanted to make it an even number," the Wizard smiled as he set Elphaba down._

_Melena rolled her eyes._

_"Your Majesties, it is such a pleasure to be called once again to paint the beautiful likeness of your family," the painter said as he entered._

_"Thank you for coming again, Plauto," the Wizard smiled, shaking the painter's hand._

_"Always glad to be of service, Your Ozness. Lady Melena," Plauto smiled, bowing to the Queen._

_"So nice to see you again, Plauto," Melena smiled._

_"Likewise, My Lady. And young Princess Elphaba. My, my, look how much you've grown."_

_Elphaba giggled and tugged on the painter's shirt. "Can I paint, too?"_

_"After we are done, your little highness. And if it is alright with your mother and father."_

_"Of course," the Wizard smiled. He turned to his wife. "Maybe she'll actually sit still for this one."_

_"Shall we begin?" Plauto asked as he began to set up his paints and canvas._

_The Wizard nodded and escorted his wife and daughter over to a cushioned armchair. Plauto looked up and down as he began to sketch. About fifteen minutes into the painting, Elphaba became restless and began to fidget._

_"Fabala, you must remain still," Melena said gently._

_"I'm tired," Elphaba complained._

_"Fabala, please," the Wizard whispered._

_Elphaba moaned loudly and sat down on the floor, resting her chin in her hands._

_"Fabala," Melena sighed._

_"I have an idea, Your Majesties," Plauto said, stepping out from behind the easel and approaching the young emerald princess. "How about we play a game, Princess?"_

_Elphaba looked up. "What kind of game?"_

_Plauto smiled. "This game is called 'Still as a Statue'. The only rule is that you cannot move, just like a statue."_

_Elphaba smiled. "I can do that!"_

_"Really? Because I bet Mama and Daddy can be more still than you can."_

_Elphaba looked up at her parents, who were smiling down at her. "No, they can't."_

_"We will just have to see. Can you win the game, Princess?"_

_Elphaba stood up and stood as still as a statue._

_"Perfect, Princess. Now, you cannot move when I start painting again. Okay?"_

_Elphaba didn't answer. After all, statues can't talk._

_Plauto smiled and started to walk back to his canvas, but was stopped by a cry of "Wait!"_

_"Princess, statues can't talk."_

_"I have to go to the bathroom!"_

_Plauto turned around and smiled slightly. "Very well."_

_Elphaba turned and grabbed her mother's hand. "We'll be back shortly," Melena said as she stood up and escorted her daughter to the bathroom._

_The two returned after a few minutes and Elphaba ran back to her spot and stood as still as a statue._

_Plauto was able to get the past the sketching phase and moved into painting. Elphaba, for the most part, stood completely still, except for occasionally wrinkling her nose and scratching behind her ear._

_"I am finished, Your Majesties," Plauto announced after a few hours._

_Elphaba, who was sitting on the floor after being given permission to move once Plauto was past the stage where she had to remain completely still, looked up from her book. "Can I see it?"_

_"Not yet, little majesty. But, I do have this for you," Plauto smiled as he pulled out a plant piece of paper, small bottles of paint, and a brush._

_Elphaba's face lit up and she ran to the painter._

_"What do you say, Fabala?" Melena asked as she stood, feeling exhausted._

_"Thank you," Elphaba smiled as she took the art supplies and sat down on the floor again before attempting to open the paint bottles. Melena knelt down next to her, smiling as she watched her daughter paint._

_The Wizard looked at the painting and smiled. Melena was sitting in the armchair, her hands neatly resting in her lap. Elphaba stood next to her mother, her fingers intertwined and resting against her abdomen. The Wizard was standing tall and proud next to the chair, with one hand on his daughter's shoulder. They all smiled softly, looking completely relaxed and content._

_"I hope it is to your liking, Your Ozness," Plauto said in a hushed voice so only he could hear._

_"As always. Thank you, Plauto. Melena will love this," the Wizard smiled._

_Plauto bowed and smiled at the Wizard. "Always a pleasure, Your Ozness."_

The Wizard looked at the portrait again and sighed. He looked at his daughter and noticed her smiling face. He doubted she still smiled like that.

"Oscar?"

The Wizard turned around and saw Morrible slowly walking up to him. He turned back to the portrait and placed his hand against his daughter's cheek.

"You miss her, don't you?" Morrible asked, stepping up next to the Wizard.

"I regret the decision I made. I was selfish," the Wizard whispered. He turned back to Morrible "Is she…"

"She's grown up, as you can imagine," Morrible said softly. "She's stubborn, smart, hot-tempered, but kind, just like her mother. She misses you, too, Oscar."

The Wizard nodded. "I don't suppose you can…"

Morrible shook her head sadly. "Once a spell cast, there's no way to change or alter it. We just have to wait it out. It's only two more weeks."

The Wizard nodded. "Very well. Send out the invitations for the ball."

Morrible opened her mouth, but immediately closed it again. She didn't know what to say to make the Wizard feel better. She just hoped he could wait two more weeks.

* * *

**The picture of Melena's dress from the portrait is on my blog.**

**Happy Easter to all my readers who believe.**


	8. Birthday Ball

Thankfully, the two weeks past quickly. Elphaba woke up early on the morning of her twenty-first birthday and all but sprinted out of her room and down the stairs. About halfway down, she realized that she was still in her nightgown and that she should probably get dressed first. She quickly ran back up the stairs and washed and put on a simple long sleeved black dress and brushed her hair, deciding to leave it out. She ran back down the stairs with Malky at her heel. She reached for the door leading out of the tower and paused. Did the spell wear off? Could she actually leave, or would she be shocked with magic like the other times she tried to escape?

Exhaling, Elphaba reached for the door handle and grasped it firmly. She gasped, pushing it open.

"We can leave, Malky," she whispered to the puppy, who barked excitedly. Laughing she hurried out of the tower and ran down the halls, careful not to awaken anyone else. She was still barefoot, but she didn't care. She was finally free from the wretched tower and she was never going back.

She slowed down her pace as she approached the main part of the palace. She saw two guards she recognized, though they looked a bit older, stationed outside the throne room and quietly approached them.

One of the guards saw her and gasped softly before quickly bowing. His partner looked at him with a raised eyebrow before noticing Elphaba and quickly dipping into a deep bow.

"Princess Elphaba," the first guard said, slowly rising to his full height. "It's been too long."

_You're telling me_, Elphaba thought and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It's good to see you again."

"Pardon me, Princess, but you don't seem to be wearing… shoes," the second guard said, awkwardly clearing his throat.

Elphaba glared at the guard, something he was clearly not used to. She had never glared at them when she was little. "Well, after being locked away for fourteen years, the last thing on my mind was footwear."

"Of course. My apologies, Princess."

"Now, I have been informed that there is a new captain of the Royal Guard. I would like to meet with him personally."

"He is in the upstairs private apartments, all the way down the hall to the right," the first guard said.

Elphaba nodded and thanked the guards before following their directions to Fiyero's room. She was surprised to find his door open. She peaked inside and saw him staring out his window, his back facing her.

She leaned against the doorframe and smirked. "Well, you seem handsome enough."

Fiyero jumped and turned around, seeing the strange woman. His instincts kicked in and he quickly grabbed his sword, pointing it at her. "Who are you, intruder?"

Elphaba cackled. "Believe me, I am no intruder. Though, I don't expect you to know who I am. No one probably remembers me."

Fiyero faintly remembered in the back of his mind Glinda saying something about a green ghost. But the person standing in front of him was flesh and blood. "You're the… ghost."

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow. "I can assure you that I'm not a ghost, Captain Fiyero Tigulaar, Prince of the Vinkus."

The captain stepped back. "You… you know who I am?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She gestured to his uniform.

Fiyero stiffened. He didn't like the fact that this random woman showed up in his private quarters and he didn't know who she was. "Tell me who you are."

"You're in no position to command me to do anything. I don't have to tell you anything if I do not wish to."

"Fifi, are you awake?" a voice called from down the hall.

Elphaba turned. "Ah, the blissful, bubbly blonde approaches." She turned back to Fiyero. "Well, it was nice having this chat with you, Captain. We shall meet again. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this. Good day." With a wave of her hand, she disappeared in a poof of green smoke, leaving Fiyero heaving and dumbfounded.

"Fifi!" Glinda smiled, bouncing into the room, but stopped. "Are you alright?"

"Wh-Wha… oh, yes, I'm fine," Fiyero said, putting his sword away. "Just a bit jumpy."

"The maids seem to be preparing for a ball of some sort. I wasn't aware that today was anything special," Glinda said as she walked into the room, the skirts of her dress sweeping against the floor.

"What's today's date?"

"October first."

Fiyero tried to remember what October first was, but nothing came to mind. "I wonder what it is."

"Well, there's to be a ball this evening, so we'll probably find out then. I wonder why the Wizard hasn't told me anything."

"Well, whatever it is, we shall find out soon enough," Fiyero smiled, offering Glinda his arm and walking her down to breakfast, the emerald woman haunting his thoughts.

Breakfast was a silent affair. The Wizard was strangely quiet, hardly touching his food. Morrible ate her food, but looked extremely worried. Glinda glanced between the Wizard and Morrible, debating on whether or not she should ask them what was bothering them.

The Wizard excused himself and left, more than half of his breakfast uneaten. He walked down the hall to the gallery. When he got there, he noticed that the door to the other gallery was slightly ajar. Someone was in there. He hurriedly ran to the door and slowly pushed it open so he could see who it is. He gasped softly when he saw a tall figure with long, raven hair and a black dress looking up at one of the paintings. Her emerald green fingers lightly brushed against the painting and she inhaled deeply.

"Do you remember when you used to play in here?" the Wizard asked softly, stepping into the room.

Elphaba jumped and gasped, seeing the last person she expected to see. Her father didn't look that different. Maybe a few pounds heavier and a slightly more wrinkled face and greying hair, but other than that, he was the same. Her face immediately hardened. "What are you doing in here?"

"I saw the ajar door and I thought you would be in here," the Wizard said. "You weren't at breakfast this morning."

Elphaba stepped away from her father. "Yes, well, I had suspected that you had developed a routine, and I didn't want to interrupt it."

The Wizard stopped. "I… I know you probably don't want to speak to me right now, but… I… how are you?"

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "Stop pretending to care. You never cared."

"I admit, I made a terrible mistake that you will probably never forgive me for, but…"

"But? _But? _There is no 'but'! I needed you after Mother died and you… you… you weren't there!" Elphaba sobbed.

"Fabala, I am so sorry. I was so overcome with grief, I know that's not an excuse, and I wasn't thinking then, and for a great while after that."

"Fourteen years. I've been locked in that tower for fourteen years and not once have you ever thought to see how I was doing. You never cared. You tried to use Glinda to replace me. You… you never even said goodbye! I woke up alone and locked in that tower! You. Never. Said. Goodbye!"

The Wizard stopped. "How do you know about Glinda?"

"I was magically locked in a tower, not living under a rock."

"I was never using Glinda to replace you. No one could ever replace you, Fabala."

"_Don't_ call me that!"

A long pause passed between the two. "You reminded me so much of her," the Wizard whispered, looking at his daughter through his tear-filled eyes. "Every time I looked at you after her death, I saw her in every part of you. It made me miss her even more. I couldn't bear to look at you without breaking down. I felt that I couldn't be a good father to you after your mother's death."

"You could have at least tried. You never even bothered to try."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But, Fabala," the Wizard said, ignoring the glare his daughter gave him. "I never stopped loving you."

"You're not sorry. Stop lying! Nothing you do or say will ever make up for what you did to me!" Fighting tears with every fiber of her being, Elphaba stormed past her father and out the gallery, slamming the door behind her.

"Fabala," the Wizard whispered, feeling the rush of air from the slammed door. A single tear slid down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He would see her at the ball that evening, hopefully she would have calmed down by then.

* * *

All of the maids were too busy to answer Glinda's questions when she asked what the ball that evening was for. The Wizard still didn't tell her anything, and neither did Morrible. Fiyero looked a bit pale and when Glinda inquired as to what was wrong, Fiyero just shrugged it off and said it was nothing. Never in her life had the blonde felt this out-of-the-loop. She wanted to know what was going on.

Before she knew it, evening came and the doors were opening for the guests of the ball. Salmya wasn't there to help her, but Glinda figured that she was too busy with the ball preparations. One of the younger maids came instead and helped her into a pink ballgown with thick straps and beautiful flower designs. She curled her hair and styled it into an elegant bun and helped her with her makeup.

"You look beautiful, Miss Glinda," the maid smiled when she had finished.

Glinda smiled at her reflection. "Thank you."

"Can I come in?" a voice asked, knocking at the door.

"Come in, Fifi," Glinda chirped, recognizing the voice.

Fiyero came in, wearing his Gale Force uniform. "Hey, Glin. Do you know what this ball is for?"

"I know just about as much as you do," Glinda said as she stood up.

"I know nothing about this."

"Neither do I."

"Well, I guess we'll find out," Fiyero smiled, offering Glinda his arm and walking her down the steps to the ballroom.

"Presenting the Royal Grand Vizier of Oz and Captain of the Gale Force, Miss Glinda Upland and Fiyero Tigulaar," the announcer said as the ballroom doors opened.

The guests clapped politely as Fiyero and Glinda entered, but the applause died away almost as quickly as it began.

"Madame, what is this ball for?" Glinda asked once she saw Madame Morrible, who was wearing extravagant green robes.

"You shall find out soon enough, dearie," was all that Morrible said.

While Glinda waited, she mingled with the other guests. She looked over and saw Fiyero talking with his older brother, and they were both laughing. She saw the other leaders from the providences of Oz, including the Governor of Munchkinland and his daughter, Nessarose. Glinda quickly went over to her and the two were soon deep in a conversation about their summer vacations and their plans for the future.

Suddenly, the sound of trumpets filled the ballroom and everyone quieted down.

"And now, presenting her royal highness, Princess Elphaba Melena Renalda Diggs, Crowned Princess of Oz," the announcer said as the doors opened.

Everyone gasped and applauded. Glinda turned and blinked, all of the color draining from her face.

"Glinda, are you alright?" Nessa asked, looking up at the blonde.

"She's… she's…" Glinda whispered. Not only was the Wizard's daughter alive, but she was _green_. Millions of questions swarmed in her head and she faught the urge to faint.

Nessa beamed, unaware of her friend's uneasiness. "I know. The princess. I've heard about her, but never dreamed I would actually see her with my own eyes. Though, I didn't picture her with green skin, but it seems to suit her. Not in a bad way, of course."

"Wait… this is her introduction ball?" Glinda asked.

Nessa looked surprised and nodded. "You didn't know that? You're the Wizard's grand vizier. Surely he would have told you."

"He didn't," Glinda said, directing her attention back to the princess.

Elphaba slowly walked in, wearing a dark red, off the shoulder, evening gown with a long skirt and black, beaded patterns on the top. Her hair was half-pulled back in an elegant bun, with the rest of her raven locks flowing down her back like a waterfall.

Glinda turned to look at Fiyero, who was biting the inside of his cheek. She slowly went over to him. "She's…"

"Green," Fiyero finished in a whisper. "Is she the…"

"Yes, but she's not a ghost anymore."

"I realized that. I've seen her."

Galinda's eyes widened. "When?"

"She… she came into my room this morning. She didn't introduce herself, but she knew who I was."

Glinda nodded slowly and looked around. If anyone felt any disdain towards the Princess' emerald skin, they certainly didn't show it. Even if they did, she's the Princess of Oz. They can't challenge her.

Glinda decided to try and distract herself by mingling more, but all people seemed to want to talk about was the princess.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Her skin is very exotic. I wonder if she was born that way."

"Her skin seems to glow in the light."

"Her dress is gorgeous."

"Her hair looks so silky."

After a while, Glinda had enough and quietly excused herself and returned to Fiyero's side.

"Ah, Captain, we meet again," a voice said, startling the both Glinda and Fiyero. They turned around and saw Elphaba standing behind them, a half-smile, half-smirk on her face.

"Princess," Fiyero bowed. Glinda followed his lead and curtsied. "I…"

"No need to apologize for earlier," Elphaba said, waving it off. "I admit, my visit was a bit unorthodox and unannounced. That was my fault."

Fiyero wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything, so he nodded.

Elphaba turned to Glinda. "And you must be the new Magic Grand Vizier, the Miss Glinda I've heard absolutely nothing about."

Glinda blinked. "Y-Yes."

"Well, you must be very good if you managed to get a job here. And no need to look so worried. The chandelier won't fall this time."

Glinda stiffened. The princess knew about the chandelier? Or was she the one to cause it to fall in the first place?

"Well, I'm sure we shall see more of each other, whether we want to or not. Enjoy the ball." And with that, Elphaba walked off.

Glinda frowned and turned towards Fiyero. "What's _her_ problem?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I know about as much as you do."

* * *

**Elphaba and Glinda's dresses are on my blog.**


	9. Secrets Revealed

When Glinda woke up the next morning, the sunlight was shinning right in her face and she groaned, turning over. Only when the smell of bacon and coffee reached her nose did she decide to get up and get ready for the day. The events of the night before haunted the back of her mind. Would she see the princess again today? Was she done trying to kill her?

"What have I done to her?" Glinda whispered to herself as she walked down to breakfast.

"What did you do to who?" a voice said from behind her.

Glinda yelped and whipped around, seeing the princess standing behind her. She blinked, then quickly curtsied. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"You didn't answered my question," Elphaba said, taking a step towards the blonde.

Glinda involuntary took a step back. The princess intimidated her and she didn't like feeling intimidated. "I… wasn't talking about anyone. Just… talking to myself," she lied.

The princess' eyes narrowed. "I know you're lying."

Glinda gulped. "I…"

Fiyero's room door opened and the captain emerged. Glinda had never been so happy to see Fiyero since the day they met.

"Oh, good morning," Fiyero greeted, giving the princess a wavering smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Captain," Elphaba said before Glinda could open her mouth. "I was just leaving." She turned back to Glinda and smirked. "Enjoy your breakfast." She turned and walked back down the hall and disappeared behind a corner.

"Glin?" Fiyero asked, reaching for the blonde.

Glinda pulled away and clenched her hands against her sides. "She's… awful."

Fiyero wanted to agree, but he simply escorted the blonde to breakfast.

Once everyone was seated, Glinda noticed that an extra chair was placed in between her and the Wizard. She assumed that it was for Elphaba, but she wasn't there.

The Wizard stared at the empty chair for a while, then sighed and began to eat his breakfast. Glinda was slightly relieved that the princess wasn't going to join them. She didn't seem to like her.

"Does Elphaba like her new room?" the Wizard asked once Glinda and Fiyero had left.

Morrible sipped her tea. "It will take her a while. It's hard to tell if she likes anything."

"Did she at least enjoy the ball? She was avoiding me the entire night."

"She certainty played the part well enough."

The Wizard sighed. He didn't know what else to do. What else could he do? He slowly rose from his seat and walked out of the parlor.

* * *

Glinda had taken a walk through the gardens after breakfast, trying to clear her head. After a few hours, she decided to go back just in case the Wizard went looking for her. She sighed as she walked into her office, but stopped. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. All of her plans for new schools, laws and other political issues were torn up. Shreds of paper covered most of the floor. Not a single plan was kept in tact.

Biting her lip, the blonde slowly walked inside. She knelt down and picked up a torn piece of paper, not even knowing what it was for anymore.

"What happened in here?"

Glinda turned around and frowned, seeing Elphaba standing in the doorway. One thought crashed into her mind, _Elphaba had done it_. Biting back a growl, she rose to her full height. "Come to gloat?" she hissed, forgetting her manners.

"I beg your pardon?" Elphaba asked as she stepped into the room.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why would you do this?"

"What? I've had nothing to do with this."

"Don't lie!" The blonde was now in tears. "I worked so hard on these plans!"

"Miss Glinda, I can assure you that I had absolutely nothing to do with this."

"You're lying! You know it and I know it! Why are you tormenting me?"

Elphaba was speechless. The petite blonde actually came off as being a bit scary when she was angry. "I…"

"First, you ruin my induction ball. Then, you give me nightmares!"

"How did you –"

"And if that's not enough, you've been spying on me and then you scare my half to death by writing 'Get out!' on my mirror in blood!"

"It was just red paint."

"And now you rip up my plans and sabotage all of my hard work!"

Elphaba blinked. "Miss Glinda…"

"Well, whatever I did to upset you, _Princess Elphaba_, I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. You've won." Now sobbing, Glinda hurried past the princess, her face buried in her hands.

Elphaba was left alone to her thoughts. She didn't rip up Glinda's plans. She was in the gallery the entire time. She slowly bent down and picked up one of the blueprints Glinda was working on. "I'm sorry," she whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

Glinda's face was buried in her pillow as she sobbed. She couldn't believe the princess had done that to her. She had done nothing but torment her since she began working at the palace. She wanted to quit. She wanted to leave. She didn't want to be under the same roof as the Princess of Oz any longer.

Sitting up and wiping her eyes, she remembered what her Ama had always told her.

_Galinda, dear,_ she had told her little charge. _You are not a quitter. Uplands never give up, no matter how rough things get. Always remember that._

Well, her Ama had obviously never met Elphaba. The girl was downright horrible. Princess or not, Glinda was sure that she never wanted to go near Elphaba ever again.

_Pull yourself together, Glinda_, the blonde told herself. _You're better than this. Just do your work and do your best to ignore her._

The blonde was pulled from her inner pep talk by a soft noise from outside her door. She stood up and opened the door, surprised to see Malky sitting outside.

"Well, hello, little guy," Glinda cooed as she lifted the puppy into her arms. "Where did you come from?"

Malky barked and wiggled to get out of Glinda's arms and hurried down the hall, tripping over his own feet.

"Where are you going?" Glinda asked as she followed the puppy down the hall.

Malky led the blonde to her office. Once Glinda realized this, she stopped. "Oh, no. I don't want to go back in there."

Malky barked once and went right inside. Glinda groaned and followed him in and stopped short. Her office was clean. She hurried to her desk. Her plans were fixed and neatly stacked on her desktop. She slowly ran her fingers over a proposed bill for the Wizard to sign she had been working on and laughed. It looked like nothing had happened to it. They were all fixed, as if by magic.

"Glin, what's going on?" Fiyero asked as he walked inside.

Malky turned and ran to the prince. Fiyero laughed as he lifted him into his arms. "Where did this cute puppy come from?" he laughed, stroking the puppy behind his ears.

"I don't know. He found me. But look!" She smiled as she held up a blueprint for Fiyero to see. "These were ripped a few hours ago and now they're fine."

"Who ripped your plans?"

The blonde frowned. "Princess Elphaba."

"How do you know -"

"She's been tormenting me ever since we started working here. I don't know what's with her, but whatever she has against me, I couldn't care less about right now. I just wish she would leave me alone."

"Glinda, she _is_ the Wizard's daughter."

Glinda sighed. "You're right. I know I shouldn't talk this way about her, but she's downright evil. Her green skin was just an outward appearance of her twisted nature. She's the reason I've been having nightmares lately. I don't know how she did it, but she did it."

Malky barked and wiggled out of Fiyero's arms. He ran out of the room and looked back, obviously wanting Glinda and Fiyero to follow him.

The two young adults got the message and followed the puppy down the hall, carrying him up the stairs when he tried and failed to climb them himself. The two followed him into a dark bedroom before he disappeared into the shadows.

"What's in here?" Fiyero asked, searching for a light.

"Not 'what', 'who'," a voice said. Fiyero and Glinda looked up and saw Elphaba emerge from the shadows, holding Malky in her arms.

Glinda stepped back, her hard gaze never leaving the princess. "You."

"Glinda," Fiyero warned gently.

"I know you must have mix feelings about me right now," Elphaba said gently.

Fiyero noticed the unusual softness in Elphaba's voice, but Glinda didn't.

"Mixed feelings? That's the understatement of the year!" Glinda growled.

"Glinda, manners," Fiyero hissed.

"It's alright, Captain. Miss Glinda and I got off on the wrong foot when we first met," Elphaba said. She waved her hand and the room lit up and the door closed.

"Why did you have this sweet, innocent puppy bring us here?" Glinda asked, her gaze still hard.

Elphaba looked at the puppy cradled in her arms and smiled. "I'm surprised Malky actually understood what I was telling him. He is only a puppy after all."

"You casted a spell on a puppy?" Glinda gasped, horrified.

"A spell, no. Though, that would have been much simpler. I do have a heart, despite the fact that my green skin is an outward appearance of my twisted nature."

Glinda saw the somewhat hurt expression on the princess' face and softened slightly. She had heard her say that? She looked up at Fiyero, who looked at her with an expression of disapproval.

"And I knew you wouldn't want to talk to me if I came to you myself," Elphaba continued softly.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Princess?" Fiyero asked before Glinda could say anything.

"Well, I actually just wanted to speak with Miss Glinda, but you tie in as well." She waved her hand again and three chairs, two together and one across from the two, appeared. "Please, sit."

Fiyero moved to sit, but Glinda hesitated.

"It's alright, Miss Glinda. I promise," Elphaba said sincerely.

Glinda looked at the emerald princess before slowly moving to sit next to Fiyero. Elphaba sat across from them, nervously playing with her fingers. Malky made himself comfortable next to Elphaba's chair, chewing on a toy.

"First, I would like to apologize to the both of you," Elphaba began, lifting her head to meet their gazes. "I acknowledge that my 'pranks', for lack of a better term, were taken a bit too far."

Glinda was shocked, and didn't do a good job of hiding it.

"But, Miss Glinda, there is one thing I want you to know," Elphaba said, turning her attention to the blonde sitting across from her. "I did not ruin your projects and plans. After you left, I noticed teeth marks on the pieces of paper and realized that Malky must have gotten into your office and had a field day. I apologize."

"It's… it's alright," Galinda said, softening a bit.

"No, it's not. He's my responsibility, but I just wanted you to know that I didn't send him to do that, or cast a spell on him."

A thought suddenly popped into Glinda's head. "It was you who fixed them, wasn't it?"

The princess smiled faintly and nodded.

The blonde smiled back. "Thank you."

"I knew how hard you worked on those plans. I looked some of them over and they all seem really good. It would have been a shame for you to start again from scratch."

Glinda looked at the bowl of her lap, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. "Your Highness, I…"

"No, please don't apologize," Elphaba quickly interrupted her. "I was out of line in doing what I did, and no matter how bad my life was, you did nothing to deserve my wrath."

Glinda looked up at that. The princess had a bad life? How could she? She was the princess of Oz. She could have anything she ever wanted.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning," Elphaba said, taking a deep breath. "When I was younger, my parents and I… we were happy. Or so it seemed to me. I was your typical princess; stubborn, picky, inquisitive and the like. But I was never allowed outside."

"Outside the palace walls?" Glinda asked softly.

Elphaba shook her head. "Outside in general. Not even into the palace gardens."

"Why not?"

Elphaba brushed a section of hair behind her ear. "When I was born, my aunt suggested that I remain hidden until my twenty-first birthday, when I would have my official introduction ball. She was worried that because of my… verdigris, someone would try to harm me. Some Ozians are very small minded and would have done anything to stop a green ruler from taking the throne."

"Your aunt?" Fiyero asked.

"You went to Shiz, correct? You may know her as the Head Shiztress."

"Your aunt is Madame Morrible?" Glinda asked, blinking.

"Yes. Well, technically, she's my great-aunt, on my mother's side."

_That explains a lot_, the blonde thought, but decided that it was best not to voice her thoughts at the moment.

"So, up until I was six, I was confined to the palace. I've never stepped foot outside, due to the fact that there could have been some deranged person hiding in the bushes just dying to get a glimpse of me."

"What happened when you were six?" Fiyero asked, expecting a change for the better.

Elphaba stiffened and her breath caught in her throat. Glinda noticed this and her heart went out to the green girl, for she knew what she was about to say.

"Your Highness, if you don't want to tell us…" Galinda began.

"No, it's alright," Elphaba whispered, exhaling. "When I was six, my mother died. All of Oz was heartbroken. So was I, but no one as much as my father. He was so stricken with grief that… that…" Elphaba took a deep breath, forcing herself to continue. "He locked me in the West Tower."

Fiyero and Glinda gasped. "That's why the West Tower was off limits," Fiyero whispered.

"Wait, but Salmya told me that the ghost of Ozma lived in the West Tower," Glinda said.

Elphaba smiled softly. "That's what they were told to tell you if you ever asked about the West Tower. They were forbidden to speak about me. Please don't be mad at Salmya for telling you that story. It's not her fault she had to lie." The green girl took a breath before continuing. "One night, I just went to sleep as usual, and the next morning, I found myself in a new room. I ran down the stairs to the tower, but the door was magically sealed shut."

"So, you couldn't get out and no one could get in?" Glinda asked.

"No, my aunt modified the spell just so I couldn't get out, but others could come in. The spell deflected people with magic except for her, since she's the one who casted it. Since I am –was– the only person with magic in the palace, it only applied to me. It would have also applied to you, Miss Glinda, had you tried to enter the tower."

"Your aunt casted the spell?"

"She had to. My father can't do magic."

"Could your mother?" Fiyero asked.

"No, which made it even more strange that I could. But anyway, the only visitors I got were my aunt and Salmya or one of the other maids."

"Your… your father never…" Glinda questioned softly.

"No," Elphaba said, a bit too harshly. "No," she repeated, calmer. "He didn't. He claims that he couldn't bear to look at me because I look so much like my mother and he was afraid that he couldn't be the father he used to be anymore, but I don't believe him. I don't know what I believe, but it isn't that."

"You couldn't just undo the spell with your magic?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "No. My aunt used a spell from an old, powerful book called the 'Grimmerie'. You've probably heard of it. Once a spell from that book has been cast, it cannot be altered or reversed. She set a time limit on the spell to wear off in fourteen years on my twenty-first birthday."

"But… where do Glinda and I come in?" Fiyero asked.

"When you and Miss Glinda came, I saw that my father and Miss Glinda were becoming close. At first, I just thought he was trying to be nice, but then he… you… started to go on miniature outings together, something he could never do with me. I became jealous and made it my personal mission to try and get rid of you."

"So, you saw me as a threat to your relationship with your father?" Glinda asked, suddenly seeing a different side to things.

"Our relationship was damaged when he locked me up and forgot about me. I was simply jealous. I know it was petty and –"

"No, I understand," Glinda said gently. "You felt that I was replacing you in your father's life. Princess, that was never my intention."

"I know. You probably didn't even know I existed."

Glinda looked down. "No, I didn't. And I'm sorry."

"So am I." The princess rose to her feet and stretched. "Well, that's all I wanted to say. Thank you for staying." Elphaba turned and sat on the edge of her bed, her back facing them. Malky followed her and she lifted him into her lap.

Glinda and Fiyero also stood and left.

"I feel awful," Glinda whispered, her head hung.

"It's not completely your fault, Glin," Fiyero said, trying to make the blonde feel slightly better.

"I may have been raised by my Ama because my parents were too busy, but at least they never locked me in a tower for fourteen years without even visiting. I'll talk to her again later. She must want someone to talk to."

"And you think she'll talk to you?"

"She wants to talk to someone. And if I'm not that someone, she'll tell me to leave. I don't want to just leave it like this, Fiyero. I… I have to make this right."

Fiyero smiled and kissed the top of the blonde's head. "I'm proud of you, Glin. So proud."

* * *

**So now that Glinda and Fiyero have the whole story, do you think they'll be more understanding of Elphaba and what she did? Reviews are most appreciated.**


	10. Friendship is Magic Part 1

**Doglover645: Well, there's no Fiyeraba romance. There's Fiyeraba friendship. It really wasn't the main focus with this story, since I wanted to get Elphaba and her father to a point where they tolerate each other, and adding a boyfriend would have been too much for Elphaba.**

**Wanli8970: Yeah, they were. I don't know if "pranks" is an appropriate word.**

**LifelongLeahstar: Thank you. And, as I told Doglover645, there isn't a Fiyeraba romance in this story. They become friends and they have a moment together.**

* * *

That night, Glinda went to bed thinking about what she would say to Elphaba. Since she wouldn't let her apologize, she would start with that. Then, they would start talking and sort everything between them out. For the first time in a while, Glinda slept peacefully through the night without a nightmare.

The chirping of birds woke the blonde up the next morning and she smiled, pushing herself up and stretching. She quickly got washed and dressed and ran out of the room before the maid came. She hurried to Elphaba's room and calmed herself before knocking three times on her door.

She heard Malky start to bark and Elphaba's soft voice say, "It's okay, Malky." before the door opened, revealing the emerald princess in her nightgown. "Oh, Miss Glinda," she said slowly.

Glinda smiled and curtsied. "Good morning, Your Highness. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I… did," Elphaba blinked, still not knowing why the blonde was standing outside her room.

"I was wondering if you would be coming down for breakfast this morning," Glinda said, trying to best to sound chipper.

"I… I wasn't planning to."

"Your father set up a place for you, next to him."

Elphaba shifted awkwardly. "Well… maybe."

"Great!" Glinda smiled.

Elphaba nodded and Malky ran out from in between her legs and rubbed his cheek against Glinda's leg.

"I'll go get ready," Elphaba said as she grabbed the first dress she saw and disappeared into the bathroom.

Glinda lifted Malky into her arms and stroked his fur as she slowly lowered herself onto the princess' bed to wait for her. She heard the sound of water running and splashing before Elphaba emerged, wearing a simple, long sleeved dark purple dress.

Glinda immediately stood. "Before we go down, I have to say something."

Elphaba visibly stiffened. "Yes?"

"I want to apologize."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. Please. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was… angry and I needed someone to blame, and you happened to be on my mind at the time and… I know there was no excuse for my behavior yesterday. Please accept my apology."

"Apology excepted," Elphaba said, her lips curling into a small smile.

The blonde smiled back. "So, um… I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"How did you make yourself look like a ghost? And get out of the tower?"

Elphaba chuckled softly. "It's a simple spiritual spell from a book my aunt got me. Technically, I couldn't leave the tower, so I casted the spell on myself and it allowed me to briefly separate my spirit from my body so I could wander through the castle. It took a lot of energy, so I wasn't able to do it as frequently as I would have liked. I casted another spell on myself to make myself corporal while in that state long enough for me to grab the red paint and use it."

Glinda smiled softly. "You seem to be gifted in magic."

"A bit. I learned to control it over the years during my time in total solitude. Maybe something good came out of that," Elphaba sighed softly.

The two ventured down the stairs to breakfast. The Wizard looked surprised to see Elphaba joining them, but quickly smiled and pulled out her chair for her. Elphaba sat down wordlessly, refusing to look at her father.

"Good morning, Elphaba," the Wizard said.

"Morning," Elphaba said, picking at her food.

"Still a picky eater?"

Even though the Wizard's voice was light and playful, Elphaba still scowled and set her fork down.

"Elphaba, I was only kidding."

"Maybe you were," Elphaba said coldly.

The rest of breakfast was a silent affair. Glinda occasionally looked up at the princess, who barely touched her food. After they ate, Elphaba was the first to excuse herself and left rather hurriedly. Glinda excused herself and followed the princess.

"Your Highness?"

Elphaba stopped and turned around, seeing the blonde approaching her. "Yes?"

"I was… um… wondering if you wanted to go for a walk through the gardens with me."

Elphaba looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You… you seem like you could use some company, and if you're still mad at me… I want to fix that."

Despite herself, the princess' lips twitched. "There's no harm in going outside now. If someone's hiding in the bushes, let them hide. I've been announced to Oz anyway."

Glinda smiled and walked beside the princess down the stairs to the door leading to the gardens. She opened the door and began to walk outside. She paused when she didn't feel the princess' presence beside her. She turned around and saw Elphaba standing in the doorway. She looked very apprehensive about going outside. The blonde smiled softly as she walked back to the princess and offered her her hand.

Elphaba stared at the pale hand offered to her before she slowly took it and followed the blonde outside.

Glinda made sure to be mindful of her steps, making sure she didn't pull the princess behind her. A sudden breeze swept through, making the girls' hair dance behind them. Elphaba gasped and stopped, unconsciously pulling her hand away from the blonde. Glinda turned and saw the princess standing stiffly behind her. She stumbled back and Glinda moved to help her, but Elphaba quickly caught herself. Glinda quickly remembered that it was the princess' first time ever outside and she slowly walked back and gently took her hand. That seemed to snap Elphaba out of her haze and she looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

"It's okay," the blonde said softly.

Elphaba nodded slowly and continued to follow the blonde through the garden. As they walked, she slowly began to relax. Once she sensed that she was relaxed enough, Glinda stopped and turned towards her. "Princess, take off your shoes."

Elphaba looked at her. "Why?"

"It's… freeing."

Elphaba blinked, but did as the blonde requested and took off her shoes. Slowly, she rolled her foot onto the soft, dewy grass and gasped. Glinda was worried that the princess had stepped on something, but a smile soon lit up the green girl's face.

"Now… we run," Galinda said in an excited whisper.

"I have no reason to run, Miss Glinda," Elphaba said, raising her eyebrow once more.

Glinda smirked and snatched the princess' shoes before taking off. "Now you do!"

"Hey!" Elphaba exclaimed as she ran after the blonde, who was laughing as she zigzagged through the garden. The emerald princess chased after her, a hearty laugh escaping from her throat as the wind whipped through her hair and against her face. She finally managed to catch up with Glinda and tagged her shoulder. The blonde stopped and Elphaba bumped into her, causing both girls to fall onto the grass. Elphaba laughed and tried to catch her breath as she turned over onto her back, her hands sprawled out to the side. Glinda was laughing next to her, having not run like that since she was a little girl.

"That… was… fun," Elphaba said in between breaths.

"It was, wasn't it? I haven't had a good run like that since I was little."

"I've never run like that. Of course, I ran through the castle when I was little, but when I was six, that changed, obviously. You were right, that was very freeing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Your Highness."

Elphaba rolled onto her side to face the blonde. "Miss Glinda?"

"Yes?"

"You may drop the honorific. Just call me 'Elphaba'."

The blonde beamed. "In that case, you may call me 'Glinda'… Elphaba."

Elphaba smiled and rolled onto her back, her eyes slowly closing as the blades of grass brushed against her fingers. The two girls laid on the grass together in a comfortable silence.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

Glinda turned and saw that the princess' eyes were closed. "Now that we're friends…"

The emerald girl's eyes shot open at that. "Friends?"

Glinda bit her lip. Was she moving too fast for the princess? "Well, you agreed to come out here with me, and we dropped the honorifics, and now we're sitting in the grass barefoot…"

"And… is that what friends do?"

"Why… yes."

Elphaba rubbed her forearms subconsciously. "I've never had any friends before. And being locked away in a tower really didn't help my social skills. I don't know the first thing about being friends."

"I can show you."

"You really want to be friends, even after everything I did to you?" Elphaba asked, searching the blonde's face.

The blonde nodded and gently took Elphaba's green hands in her own. "There's blame to share from both of us. We both weren't very understanding of each other. And yes, I still want to be friends with you, but only if you want to be friends with me."

Elphaba thought for a moment before slowly inclining her head towards the blonde. "Yes. I would like to be friends with you, Glinda."

The blonde smiled and gently wrapped her arms around Elphaba in a friendly hug. The green girl stiffened, not expecting such close, physical contact, but relaxed and slowly returned the hug.

"It's been a while since I've had one of those," Elphaba said once they pulled away.

"A hug?"

"Yes." Elphaba hugged herself and smiled. "It felt… good, just like I remember it. I'm…" She slowly forced herself to look up at the blonde. "I'm glad we're now friends."

"Me too, Elphaba," Glinda smiled.

* * *

**Three more chapters!**


	11. Friendship is Magic Part 2

**Yes, I watch MLP. My friend got me hooked on it while we were sitting backstage our freshman year fall play. More Gelphie friendship in this.**

* * *

"Glinda, I've never ridden astride a horse before," Elphaba said as Glinda pulled her through the garden.

"I know, Elphaba," Glinda said, struggling to pull the green girl behind her. "But you'll have fun. I promise."

"Is this what friends do?"

"Of course. Friends do things for each other."

"And what, pray tell, is this going to do for me?" Elphaba sighed. Oz, if she had known that being friends with the blonde was going to be this much work, she would have considered it for a bit longer.

"I have a surprise for you." Out of the corner of her eye, Glinda saw the princess' face brighten up a bit and she giggled to herself. "You'll love it. Trust me."

"If you say so."

"I do."

The two friends quickly made it to the stables. "Wait here," she told Elphaba before going inside. Elphaba obeyed and watched as the blonde opened up the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her. She heard her speaking to someone in a hushed whisper, but couldn't identify the person she was speaking too. Finally, Glinda peaked her head back out. "Close your eyes, Elphaba."

"Why?"

"Because that's what you do when someone has a surprise for you. It helps with the 'surprise' part."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but complied and closed her eyes. She heard the sound of the horses' hooves against the ground, and heavier, human footsteps. Daintier footsteps caught her attention and she felt Glinda slip her hand into hers. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Elphaba opened her eyes and gasped, seeing her father standing in between the two horses. He smiled at her, holding the two horses in place by their reins.

"Hello, Fabala," he smiled.

"Glinda, what is this?" Elphaba whispered, her gaze never leaving her father.

"You're going riding with your father. Surprise!" Glinda squealed, bouncing up and down.

The blood drained from Elphaba's face. She stumbled back and broke into a run.

"Elphaba!" Glinda shouted. "Don't worry, Your Ozness, I'll get her back. Elphaba, come back here!"

The princess ran back into the castle and hurried down the hall. She ran into the smaller room in the gallery that housed the royal family portraits and slammed the door behind her. She didn't realize that she was crying until she stopped and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Elphaba! Elphaba, where are you?" Glinda shouted as she ran through the palace halls. She sighed, wondering why the princess had run away. She was supposed to like her surprise, not run away from it. Even someone new to surprises should know that.

She decided to check the gallery, knowing that Elphaba might be there. She walked through the large gallery to the smaller one and found the green girl curled in a fetal position under the last painted portrait of the royal family.

"Oh, Elphie," the blonde whispered, approaching the green girl. Slowly, she lowered herself next to her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

Elphaba pulled away, still sobbing. "G-Go away!"

"Elphaba, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… you were supposed to like your surprise."

Elphaba pushed herself up and turned away from the blonde. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

Elphaba still refused to acknowledge her presence and hugged her knees tighter.

Glinda slowly pushed herself up. "I'm sorry, Elphie," she whispered before turning and walking away.

* * *

Glinda didn't see the princess for the rest of the day. She had to go back to the Wizard empty handed and had the stable boy untack the horses and put them back in their stalls. The Wizard looked disappointed, but he understood. He saw the friendship his daughter and Glinda were building and didn't want to ruin it by taking Glinda riding instead.

Later that evening, Glinda walked to the princess' room, dressed in her nightgown and robe with a pillow clutched against her chest. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the princess' door and waited for her to open it.

Malky could be heard barking once again and Glinda giggled. The door opened a moment later, revealing Elphaba, also wearing her nightgown.

"Hi," Glinda smiled, hoping Elphaba wouldn't slam the door on her face.

"Hi," Elphaba said, staring at the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you were still mad at me," Glinda said, hugging her pillow closer.

Elphaba smiled faintly. "I was never mad at you, Glinda. I was just… surprised."

"You were supposed to be surprised. That's the whole point of a surprise."

"I know. I just… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Elphie. I know your relationship with your father is a bit… rocky right now, but it will get better."

Elphaba nodded slowly and her eyes fell on the blonde's pillow. "Why did you bring your pillow?"

"Well… I was wondering if we could have a slumber party."

"A what?"

"A slumber party."

"What's a slumber party?"

Glinda smiled. "It's when girls get together and have some girls only time and they talk and play games before going to sleep."

"And you brought your pillow to sleep in my room?"

"Well, I figured you would want as much time in your new room as possible."

"How considerate. And this is what friends do?"

"All the time."

Elphaba ran her hand through her hair. "Very well. Come in."

Glinda smiled as she bounced into the room. Malky immediately got up and licked her foot.

"Hello to you, too, Malky," Glinda giggled, crouching down and stroking the puppy's belly.

"What do we do first?" Elphaba asked, stepping closer to the blonde.

"Well, we already did the first step," Glinda said, rising to her full height.

"Which was?"

"Get into our pajamas." The blonde put her pillow down and took off her robe, placing it on the bed next to her pillow. She thought for a moment before pulling Elphaba's quilt from her bed.

"Glinda!" Elphaba exclaimed, frowning.

"We need this." She shook out the quilt a few times before spreading it onto the floor. "Now, we sit on the quilt."

Elphaba look a bit upset that her bed was now ruined, but complied and sat down on the quilt. "Now what?"

"Now," Glinda smiled, grabbing her pillow again and handing Elphaba her own pillow, "we tell each other secrets."

"I don't have any."

"Come on, Elphie. Everyone has secrets."

"Well, I do have a question. Why did you call me 'Elphie'?"

The blonde blushed. Were she and Elphaba at the nickname stage in their friendship yet?

"You called me that earlier, too."

"I did?"

The emerald girl nodded.

"It's a nickname. Just like how your father calls you 'Fabala'."

Elphaba visibly winced and Glinda bit her lip. "Of course, I can stop if you want. I didn't mean to –"

"No, it's alright. It's just… a bit perky."

"Would you like me to stop?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I just said it was perky. I never said that I didn't like it." She gently took her friend's hands. "Besides, it's what friends do, right?"

Glinda smiled. "Right. And you can call me…"

"Glin?"

"That works."

Elphaba smiled and slowly began to let her guard down. "What else do people usually do at slumber parties?"

Glinda smiled as she reached into her pillowcase and pulled out small bags filled with an assortment of colors of yarn and two small clipboards. "I was thinking we could make friendship bracelets."

"Friendship bracelets?"

The blonde nodded. "I know you've never made one before, but they're really fun. First, you pick the colors you want." Instead of letting the princess choose for herself, Glinda handed her the pink and gold yarn bags and she took the green and the second pink yarn bags.

"You have all this stuff in your pillow case?" Elphaba said as she examined the colors.

"Well, I don't sleep with these things under my pillow. I just didn't want to carry a lot in here. I still have my pillow, though." She quickly got Elphaba started and taught her how to make the bracelet before she started on her own.

"I don't believe I wished you a happy birthday, Elphie," Glinda said as they worked, looking up at the green girl.

Elphaba was so focused on her bracelet that she didn't hear the blonde. Glinda reached over and poked Elphaba's side to grab her attention.

"Glin!" Elphaba yelped.

The blonde smirked. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"What did you say?"

"I said 'I don't believe I wished you a happy birthday'," Glinda repeated.

Elphaba put the clipboard down. Glinda took the opportunity to scoot over to her and give her a hug. "Happy belated birthday, Elphie."

"Thank you. It's okay, though. We weren't really on the best terms on my birthday," Elphaba said, slowly returning the hug.

The girls stayed like that for a while before pulling away to finish their bracelets. Once they were done, Glinda took the bracelet she made and tied it around Elphaba's wrist. "Pink goes good with green," she giggled.

Elphaba lifted her hand and admired the bracelet. It was thick and pink, with the one green yarn strand in a diagonal pattern. She smiled before doing the same with her bracelet to Glinda. Hers was exactly like the blonde's, except she made it green with the one gold yarn strand in a diagonal pattern.

"Oh, Elphie! I love it!" the blonde giggled.

"I'm glad you like it, Glin. And I love mine. You were right. This was fun."

"I'm glad you had fun, Elphie, but we're not finished yet."

"What else is there to do?"

"We seal our friendship with a promise." She gripped the green girl's hands and squeezed them. "Let's promise to always remain friends, no matter what. We'll always be here for each other and stick together."

"I would like that. I promise," Elphaba smiled, squeezing back.

"I promise, too."

* * *

**In the next chapter, we will get as close to Fiyeraba as we can get without a romance.**


	12. The Days That We Treasure

**Welcome to "as close to Fiyeraba as we're gonna get." But don't worry. My next story (which I will give a bit of info about in the next chapter) will have lots of Fiyeraba romance.**

* * *

"Tell me about Shiz," Elphaba said as she sat in the floor with Glinda. The two girls had decided to have a picnic indoors in the parlor, since it was getting too cold outside. "I've always wanted to study there. Even if my aunt does own the school."

Glinda chuckled. "The campus is beautiful. The buildings are old, but very nicely renovated. And your aunt's not so bad. Sure, she strict and… scary, but –"

Elphaba cackled. "She's scary? Annoying and prudent, yes, but scary?"

"Well, she was to me. And I wasn't the only student who thought so. But, she is a good teacher."

"I wish I could have gone. I was taught by my governesses until I was eighteen, and even after that."

"You still had a governess as an adult?" Glinda asked, a bit shocked.

"Well, my aunt started calling them 'companions', but the job description didn't change. They were still stuck here with me and could barely leave the tower. They even had their rooms there."

"They?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I wasn't the most… agreeable child growing up. After a few months, my governesses would either be scared of me or so sick of me that they would quit. I didn't care, but my aunt kept hiring new governesses and the cycle would repeat itself. The record for one of them staying here is half a year."

"What's the shortest?"

"Two weeks."

Glinda couldn't help but laugh. The next thing she knew, she was laying on her back, laughter ripping free from her throat and the princess looking down at her, slightly amused.  
"I can assure you, my aunt was not laughing," Elphaba chuckled.

Glinda pulled herself together and sat up. "You couldn't have hated all of your governesses. Surely, there must have been one you liked."

"I liked most of them. Those were the ones I allowed to stay. But eventually, I got tired of them. I used my magic, but I never hurt them. I just scared them out of their wits and sent them running out of the tower. I couldn't follow them out, of course."

"Did you miss them?"

Elphaba's face slowly grew sad. "I did. They weren't bad governesses. They actually tried. They all educated me and when I was eighteen, my aunt gave me some of the textbooks from Shiz to study from. They were my sole source of company, after all. Once I became older, and they became 'companions', it was easier for me to get along with them. She sent my last one away right before you and Fiyero came."

Glinda smiled as she took another strawberry. "What would you do?"

"Read, mostly. I would study the textbooks from Shiz. We would talk sometimes, but she mostly stayed in her room, and I stayed in mine. I never saw them as 'friends'."

"They didn't care?"

"I don't know. The job paid very well and some of the ones I had when I was younger managed to survive my magical temper tantrums."

Glinda smiled. She could almost picture little Elphaba, throwing a temper tantrum, complete with magical outbursts.

"I can assure you, no one thought my temper tantrums were cute," Elphaba said, reading Glinda's smile.

The blonde blushed and reached for a sandwich. "So, what would you like to do this afternoon?"

"I don't know. Did you have something planned?"

"Yes, but I needed to make sure you didn't. We're going riding."

"Glinda, it's getting too cold."

"It was too cold for a picnic. It's fine for riding. Plus, I still have to teach you how to ride," the blonde said as she rose to her feet.

Elphaba sighed and allowed the blonde to help her to her feet. "Glin, I really don't know about this."

"Come on, Elphie. Please?"

Elphaba frowned and dragged her feet as Glinda pulled her along. "When will we get to do something that I wish to do?"

"I don't want to sit and read all day," the blonde pouted. "You need fresh air, and that requires being outside."

"I could stand in front of an open window and still get fresh air."

"Oh, come on, you," Glinda said as she pulled the green girl to the door and grabbed two warm riding cloaks. "Put this on."

Elphaba took the dark green cloak from the blonde and followed her to the stables. Their horses were ready and waiting for them; Glinda must have planned the outing ahead of time.

"Ready?" she asked as she took her horses' reins from the stable boy.

"Would you care if I said 'no'?" Elphaba asked, taking the reins of a beautiful, white stallion.

"Don't be scared. Horses are very trustworthy animals."

Elphaba sighed. "How am I even supposed to get on this thing?"

"That's what a mounting block is for," Glinda said as the stable boy brought the block over to them. "Thank you, Hannus."

"You're welcome, Miss Glinda. Enjoy your ride," the stable boy bowed.

Glinda smiled as she stable boy walked away and disappeared from sight. "Now, first you step up," Glinda instructed.

"What if he walks away?" Elphaba asked.

"Don't worry. He won't. Trust me."

"There's a lot of trust involved, isn't there?"

"This is all about trust. It's also a major component in friendship," Glinda smiled.

Elphaba nodded and stepped up onto the block. Glinda kept the horse steady, in case it actually decided to run away.

"Now what?"

"Now, put your left foot in the stirrup and hoist yourself up into the saddle."

"Glin, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Elphie, everything will be fine," Glinda said. "The horse isn't going anywhere."

The green girl took a deep breath and hoisted herself onto the horse. Glinda helped her adjust the stirrups to fit her long legs before slowly leading the horse away.

Elphaba sat stiff in the saddle, her breath coming out rigid. She didn't like being this animal. She preferred it when her feet were on solid ground.

"Ready?" Glinda asked, coming up next to Elphaba on her horse.

"No," Elphaba muttered.

Glinda chose to ignore Elphaba's lack of enthusiasm and urged the horse forward. Elphaba's horse started to move and she leaned forward, clutching his mane for dear life.

"Elphie, sit up," Glinda instructed.

Elphaba slowly exhaled as she pushed herself up.

"See, this isn't so bad," Glinda said after a while as she rode next to the emerald princess. "Elphie, are you alright?"

The green girl paled. She didn't like riding at all. "Glin… I…"

"You want to stop?"

Unable to form words, Elphaba nodded.

Gently tugging back on the reins, Glinda brought her horse to a stop and dismounted. She helped the green girl down, which took longer than she expected. Once Elphaba's feet were back on the ground, she broke into a run.

"Elphaba!" Glinda called, but the green girl didn't hear her, or she was ignoring her.

The world whizzed past Elphaba as she hurried back into the palace. She didn't care where she was going. All she knew was she had to get away. She didn't know why she reacted that way with Glinda. The blonde was only trying to help her. Though the question was 'how'. How was riding supposed to help her? More importantly, what did she need help with? These questions haunted Elphaba as she ran down the halls, ignoring the maids who asked her what was wrong. She ran into the first room she noticed and closed the door behind her. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and found herself in a room she hadn't entered in a long time.

Her mother's music room had always been a sanctuary for her. She faintly remembered sitting in here with her parents and singing at the end of the day. Her mother would play the piano and her father would sometimes play the guitar or dance with her. That was at a time when everything seemed perfect to her. A large grand piano sat in the middle of the room, and it surprisingly hadn't collected any dust. She doubted her father went in there since her mother's death, so the maids must have kept it in good condition. She slowly walked up to the piano, as if in a trance. It was opened and she trailed her fingers lightly across the black and white keys. She pressed down on one of the keys and gasped softly. She pressed down on another and smiled. She played a scale and hummed along, a feeling of familiar warmth she hadn't felt in a long time overcoming her.

"Elphaba?"

The princess jumped and turned around, but relaxed, seeing Fiyero standing in the doorway. "Oh. Hi, Fiyero."

The captain smiled as he walked in the room. He had developed a sort of friendship with the princess. Of course, he was not as close to her as Glinda, but it was better than her trying to kill him. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Some of the maids saw you running through the halls, crying."

"Yes, I'm fine," Elphaba said, slowly rubbing her cheek.

Fiyero didn't look convinced, but didn't question any farther as he slowly walked into the room. Elphaba's fingers trailed on the keys and she occasionally pressed down on the keys, humming along.

"You like to sing?"

Elphaba realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away. "I… it's been a while since the last time I sang."

"Well, it's been a while since I've played the piano," Fiyero smiled, sitting down on the piano bench. "Maybe we can brush up on our skills together."

Elphaba stiffened and slowly turned away. She heard Fiyero get up and she slowly turned around, seeing Fiyero going through the music books. "Fiyero…"

"Here's one," the captain smiled, pulling out one of the books and walking back to the piano. He opened the book and began to play. The song was slow, and in a minor key. "This one's too sad," Fiyero said, turning the page. "This one looks better." The next song was a bit faster, and in a major key. Elphaba smiled softly as she listened to the prince playing the piano.

"You're… really good," she said once the song finished.

"Thanks," Fiyero smiled as he stood up again to get another book. "What's this?" he asked, pulling out a notebook. 'Melena's Songbook' was written on the cover. He didn't know the queen wrote songs. He went back to the piano and opened the book. The song and notes were written in a neat, cursive handwriting. He slowly started to play the first song, singing along.

"Oh, the waves roll low, and the waves roll high. And so it goes, under the bright, blue, endless sky. Waves try to measure the days that we treasure. Wave hello, and wave goodbye."

Elphaba stiffened. She had heard that song before. Where had she heard that song before?

"Wait…" she whispered, turning towards the prince. "What's that song?"

"It's called 'Fabala's Lullaby'," Fiyero said, reading the title of the song.

Elphaba slowly walked over to the prince and looked at that song. "It's been forever since I've heard that song. Could you… play it again?"

Fiyero smiled and positioned his fingers on the keys to play the song again.

"Oh, the waves roll low, and the waves roll high. And so it goes, under the bright, blue, endless sky. Waves try to measure the days that we treasure. Wave hello, and wave goodbye," Elphaba sang softly.

"You have a beautiful voice, Elphaba," Fiyero smiled. "You should sing more often."

Elphaba looked down and turned away. "I… there wasn't a lot of singing after…"

Fiyero softened. "Is it still painful for you to remember your mother?"

A single tear slid down the green girl's cheek and that was all the confirmation Fiyero needed. Slowly, the prince rose from the piano bench and slowly wrapped his arms around the princess. He was surprised when Elphaba suddenly clung to him and sobbed onto his shoulder. He whispered soft nothings into her ear until she slowly calmed down.

"I… I'm sorry," Elphaba said as she pulled away, her eyes red and puffy.

The prince smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Elphaba. You needed that. But may I offer some advice?"

Elphaba paused before nodding.

"Instead of remembering what happened after your mother's death, remember the good times you had together. I know you'll never forget what happened or what your father did to you after that, but you won't get anywhere by dwelling on the past like that."

Elphaba slowly looked lifted her gaze to the prince. "How?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Try singing about it. I'd love to hear you sing again."

Elphaba slowly approached the piano. "Under the bright, blue endless sky," she sang softly.

"Did you used to sing together?" Fiyero interrupted gently.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, we did. Every evening before bed."

"Remember that," Fiyero said, scooting over to make room for Elphaba.

"I remember." The emerald princess sat down on the bench and began to play the song again. "Wait, I remember that. How I know that song. I remember sitting in the moonlight and that feeling. What's that feeling? I remember," she sang softly. The green girl slowly stood up and walked away. Fiyero immediately took over and played a random ballad he made up on the spot. "Yes, how I know that song. Though it's been so long. I remember happiness without a floor or ceiling. What's that feeling? I remember."

Elphaba smiled as she danced around the room, soft giggled escaping from her lips. Fiyero continued to play the piano, watching Elphaba and smiling. "Oh! I remember her. And how we were. I remember wondering what the evening would be bringing. I remember singing. Under the bright blue, endless sky."

The music intensified and Elphaba looked back at Fiyero. "And I, I remember, I remember music. For I, I remember her. I remember music. And I remember love. Love."

The song ended and Fiyero stood up and pulled the princess into a hug. "Feel better?"

"I do. Thank you, Fiyero," Elphaba smiled, snuggling closer to the prince.

Fiyero smiled and looked up, seeing the Wizard standing in the doorway. He wondered if he had been standing there the entire time.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"Turn around."

Elphaba turned in the prince's arms and gasped, seeing her father standing in the doorway. "F-Father?"

The Wizard smiled softly and slowly entered the room. "Hello, Fabala."

"What are you doing here?"

"Elphaba, you need to let go of the past," Fiyero whispered.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just run into his arms and let go because… because…" Elphaba looked at her father once more and tears formed in her eyes. "Because…"

"Because?" Fiyero gently prompted.

"Because that's exactly what I want to do," Elphaba said as she ran to her father and tightly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

The Wizard quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her hair. He felt Elphaba's chest vibrate against him as she cried and tried to soothe her. "It's alright, Fabala. I'm here," he whispered softly.

"I missed you, Father," Elphaba whispered, clinging to him even tighter.

"I missed you, too, Fabala. I'm so sorry about everything."

"I know. I forgive you, Father. I'm sorry, too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Fabala," the Wizard whispered.

The two stayed like that. The Wizard held his daughter, gently stroking her hair. Elphaba had stopped crying and was now simply clinging to her father, as if trying to make up for lost time.

The Wizard looked up and smiled Fiyero. "Thank you, Captain."

Fiyero bowed. "My pleasure, Your Ozness."

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**_Athena's Song_**** (I changed the name to ****_Fabala's Lullaby_****, because it made more sense for this story) and ****_I Remember_**** (I took out a part of the song that didn't fit the story) both from "The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning"**

**One more chapter to go!**


	13. Edelweiss

**Well, everyone. Here is the final chapter. My school's spring musical this year is ****_'The Sound of Music'._**** I'm playing a nun, and I open up the show with a church Latin (which is different from regular Latin) Gregorian chant solo. Our opening night was last night and we have a show tonight and tomorrow night.**

* * *

Glinda sighed as she sat at her desk. She had a pile of paperwork that she knew she had to do, but she couldn't focus on it. She put her head in her hands, rubbing her temple.

"Long day?"

Glinda looked through her fingers and chuckled softly, seeing Elphaba leaning against the doorway.

"And to think, it's only ten in the morning."

The blonde sat up and yawned. "There's just so much work to do."

Elphaba walked into the room and sat down on an empty spot on Glinda's desk. "When do you think you'll be finished?"

"Much quicker if I didn't have a green girl sitting on my desk," Glinda replied, looking up.

Elphaba smiled. "I used to do this all the time when I was younger."

"Distract your father while he's working?"

"I preferred to call it 'keeping him company'."

"Whatever you say."

The green girl stood up. "Well, I shall leave you to your work. I just wanted to remind you of our plans."

"Plans?" Now Elphaba had Glinda's undivided attention.

"Which you have obviously forgotten. We're going riding this afternoon."

"We?"

"You, me and my father."

Glinda smiled softly. She had heard the Wizard talking about taking Elphaba riding after he learned that she had a lesson with Glinda. "Well, that's very sweet of you to offer, but I shall have to pass."

Elphaba frowned slightly. "Oh. You're not coming with us? I thought you were."

Glinda shook her head. "No. Besides, you need some alone time with your father."

"Glin, you can come if you want to. I don't mind," Elphaba said, almost pleading. "Plus, I… I don't…"

"You don't feel comfortable being alone with him yet?" Glinda finished for her.

"Yeah," Elphaba admitted after a short pause.

Glinda quickly wrapped her friend in a hug. "Elphie, don't worry about it. Go enjoy your time with your father."

The green girl nodded and gently pulled away. "Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Elphie. Now, go!" She gently shooed the princess out of her office and closed the door behind her.

Elphaba slowly shook her head and walked down the hall, humming softly under her breath.

"You seem very content."

Elphaba turned around and saw Fiyero walked towards her. "Hi, Fiyero."

"Hey. Your father wanted me to tell you to meet him by the stables at one o'clock."

Elphaba nodded. "Where is he now?"

"He's in a meeting right now. My parents came to discuss some business with him."

Elphaba looked confused, but then remembered that Fiyero's parents were the King and Queen of the Vinkus.

"And my older brother is here with them."

"Mieko?"

"That's the one."

Elphaba smiled. "I would love to meet them. I mean, I probably met them at the ball, but most of that night is a blur of 'Hellos' and 'So glad to meet yous' and 'Yes, I am prepared to take over all of Oz one day'."

"Hopefully, not too soon," Fiyero joked before turning serious again. "Are you ready?"

Elphaba sighed. "I mean, I have been studying politics and foreign affairs and relations and other mandatory things for a future ruler to learn. Knowledge wise, I'm probably ready. Mentally, I don't think I'll ever be ready."

The two walked in silence before Elphaba decided to speak again. "Then there's always the topic of marriage and child bearing once I become ruler of Oz."

"You've thought about that?"

"A little bit. I mean, since I'm a woman, they might try to marry me off to some high political figure to help me rule."

"You see marriage as a bad thing?"

"I see marriages these days as a business deal. If I marry, I would much prefer it to be for love. I've read stories about two people falling in love and marrying each other and it sounds really romantic."

"And you want that?"

"Doesn't everyone?" She stopped and looked up at the prince. "I would much rather rule by myself if I have to than marry for business."

"Well, don't worry, Elphaba. When you're ready, your true love will come."

The princess smiled and Fiyero smiled back. He felt the familiar feeling of butterfly feelings in his stomach and he tried to push them aside. He and Elphaba had become very close friends. He didn't want to admit that he was falling in love with her. Would it mess up her friendship with Glinda? He knew the blonde still had feelings for him. He silently decided that Elphaba needed to focus with reconnecting with her father. When she was ready, he would be there for her.

"Fiyero?"

The captain blinked and looked at the princess. "Yes?"

A split second and Elphaba threw her arms around the prince. "Thank you."

"For what?" the prince asked, confused, but returned the hug.

"For being my friend, despite… well… everything."

"That's what friends do. They see past each other's quirks and difference and attempts to drive them out of the palace."

Elphaba blushed. "Well, thank you."

The two continued to walk down the palace. It took Fiyero every fiber of his being not to tell Elphaba how her really felt about her. She wasn't ready, and neither was he. They only knew each other for about two weeks and she still seemed a bit closed off with him.

"I have to get back to work, but I'll see you later," Fiyero said, bowing to Elphaba.

"Okay," Elphaba said, smiling as Fiyero turned to leave. She was now left to her own devices until her father was finished working. She looked down the empty hallway and frowned. Now that she had human contact back in her life again, she didn't want to be alone. She had felt alone for fourteen years and she didn't want to go back to that feeling. She walked back to her room and, upon opening her door, was immediately greeted by Malky.

"Hey," she smiled, kneeling down and scooping the puppy into her arms. "Looks like it's just you and me again."

Malky seemed to have no problem with that and barked happily, licking Elphaba's forearm. The princess chuckled and went into her room to play with the puppy.

"Princess?" Salmya called, knocking on the door. "Lunch is ready."

"Thank you," Elphaba called back, rising to her feet. She washed her hands and tried her best to remove the shed puppy fur from her dress before going down to the dining hall.

Elphaba walked in to find everyone waiting for her. She quickly took her seat in between Glinda and her father and lunch was served.

It was quieter than usual. Glinda was understandably exhausted from all her paperwork and the Wizard looked like he wanted to speak, but something was holding him back. Fiyero alternated from looking at Elphaba and looking down at his plate. Morrible was the only one who was quiet because she was eating.

After lunch, Elphaba and her father prepared for their ride.

"It's getting colder," the Wizard said as he handed Elphaba a warm riding cloak.

"Thank you," Elphaba said as she put it on.

The walk to the stables was quick and quiet. The Wizard didn't know how to start a conversation and Elphaba didn't look like she wanted to start one. Once they got their horses, the Wizard helped his daughter mount the white stallion she had before and after he mounted his own horse, they were off.

"You ride very well," the Wizard said after a while. "Glinda told me you only rode with her twice."

"I'm a fast learner," Elphaba said, her gaze down.

"You always were."

Elphaba nodded and remained silent.

"Elphaba," the Wizard began. "I know I can never apologize to you enough for what happened, and I know we might never be able to go back to the way we were. I'm not asking you to forgive me or want to open up to me right away, I just want you do know that I'm sorry."

Elphaba nodded again. "I know."

"I would give anything to turn back the clocks and bring back your mother, or so I could undo all of my mistakes and be a good father to you. None of this would have ever happened."

"C-Can we go back now?" Elphaba asked, tears forming in her eyes.

The Wizard noticed this and nodded. "Of course, Fabala. Just… can you do me one favor?"

Elphaba looked up slowly.

"Meet me in your mother's music room this evening."

Confused, Elphaba blinked, but slowly nodded as she followed her father back to the stables.

* * *

That evening, Elphaba went to meet her father in the music room, wondering what he was planning. She was dressed in her nightgown and dark blue robe and Malky was trotting by her side. She went into the music room and saw her father standing up in the center of the room, a guitar in his arms.

"Father?" Elphaba asked, stepping into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Something we haven't done in quite some time," the Wizard said as he motioned for Elphaba to sit at his feet.

Elphaba complied as he father began to play his guitar. She was surprised that he still remembered it. She guessed he wouldn't have played in a while. As he continued to strum, Elphaba recognized the song. It was a song she would sing with her parents every evening before bed.

"Edelweiss, edelweiss. Every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright. You look happy to meet me," the Wizard sang, his eyes never leaving Elphaba.

The green girl smiled softly. She couldn't believe her father still remembered that song from so long ago.

"Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow. Bloom and grow, forever. Edelweiss, edelweiss. Bless my homeland forever."

Elphaba turned and saw Glinda and Fiyero standing in the doorway, both in their nightclothes. She motioned for them to come into the room and join them. Glinda smiled as she walked in and sat next to Elphaba. Fiyero followed her and knelt behind the girls.

"Small and white, clean and bright. You look happy to meet me," Elphaba sang, smiling up at her father.

Glinda smiled as she joined in. "Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow."

"Bloom and grow forever," Fiyero sang, grinning at both girls.

"Edelweiss, edelweiss. Bless my homeland forever," all four of them sang in unison.

Once the song ended, Elphaba jumped up and happily hugged her father. "I can't believe you remember that song," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I could never forget that song," the Wizard said, returning the hug.

Glinda and Fiyero smiled at each other and they slipped out of the room unnoticed.

The Wizard gently pulled away and brushed a section of Elphaba's hair behind her ear. "I love you, Fabala."

"I love you, too, Father." Elphaba threw herself against her father again, not even bothering to try and stop her tears.

"Bless my homeland forever," the Wizard sang softly into his daughter's ear, biting back a sob as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

**The End**

**Song Used:**

**_'Edelweiss'_**** from 'The Sound of Music'**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. It means the world to me.**

**ABOUT MY NEXT STORY: My next story, ****_'A Different Point of View',_**** will be posted tomorrow (Saturday). It's a 20 chapter long Fiyeraba. I've never written anything like this story (you'll see what I mean when you read it), and that makes me even more excited.**


End file.
